Passport to Death
by Owen96
Summary: Mario and friends go on holiday to an exotic island called 'Mudder'. It is familiar to a certain word, but they can't think of it. But as people start to die, there is only one word it could be. Murder.
1. The killer strikes

Me: Hey guys, :). Yeah, I am actually doing this one before Mario Battle. Here is another story for you! Lol. Hope you enjoy.

Characters: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Funky, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Pauline, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Toadbert, Wendy, Ludwig, Vivian and Ms Mowz.

...

'Luigi, I'm telling you, this was a bad idea!' shouted Daisy as she got out of the car next to the airport, slamming the door behind her.

'Chill, babe, you exaggerate over everything' smiled Luigi, walking to the entrance with his girlfriend.

'Oh gosh, Peach is there. Do I look alright? Shit, my make-up! I left it in the car!'

'You look fine' replied Luigi, watching as Daisy blushed.

'If you say so...' she said quietly, walking towards the others.

As they got nearer, the sound of chatting got louder. Peach turned around, and smiled at Daisy.

'HEY!' she screamed annoyingly, giving Daisy a bear hug.

'Hey bro' said Mario to Luigi.

'Hey' replied Luigi. 'I can't wait for your wedding'

'Me neither' smiled Mario, looking over at Peach and sighing loudly. 'I just hope nothing goes wrong'

That was the whole point they were going on holiday to the Rainbow Islands. Mario and finally proposed to the princess. They had invited many of their friends, along with enemies. They just didn't want anyone to miss out on the special occasion.

'Don't worry, dude' chuckled Luigi.

'Anyway, I want you to meet some of my friends' said Mario, and pulled Luigi over to the other group.

They all look at the tall, green plumber, one of them taking a liking to him.

'Luigi, meet Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Toadbert, Vivian and Ms Mowz'

'Hey handsome' smiled Ms Mowz, winking at Luigi.

Luigi raised a hand awkwardly.

'Hey Maaarrrrriiiiiooooo!' called Peach, running over to him and giving him a peck on the cheek. 'It's time to go!'

There were cheers all around, one of them being a cheer of evil. As they all boarded the plane, Daisy sighed, looking out of the window.

_This is not going to go well..._

...

Rosalina snapped awake, loosening her grip on her bright blue bag. She looked to the right, watching as her partner, Pauline, snored loudly. She slipped out of her leather chair, and headed to the water machine. She watched the water splash about peacefully. Suddenly, the plane jolted violently, sending Rosalina hard into a chair to the left. She looked up, and saw Toad mumbling. She sighed, and slowly went back to her chair. But as she got back to her chair, she thought she saw a shadow slowly slipping back to their chair. Forgetting it, she fell asleep.

...

Mario woke up, immediately noticing the original Mario theme tune playing. He noticed all the others were up too, most of the girls crying.

'What's up?' he asked Dixie, who's eyes were red with crying.

'According to the driver, the plane crashed and we are stranded in an island called 'Mudder'. The driver said that someone cut the most important wire, and he knows that because there was a butcher's knife next to it. SOMEONE MADE US STRANDED HERE!' yelled Diddy, who was comforting Dixie.

'B-But the driver said there was a h-hotel here where we can s-stay until he gets help' uttered Dixie, wiping her eyes.

'Speaking of the driver, where the hell is hell is he?' asked Mario, looking around.

Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing scream, that made everybody shake.

'PEACH!' cried Mario, dashing into the cock pit.

The others followed, and gasped. Peach was standing there, with her hands over her mouth, covered in blood. Lying next to her, with an arm chopped off and their neck slit, was the driver. Toadette looked at her in horror.

'You bitch...' she whispered. 'You killed someone...Just before your fucking wedding...'

'I swear...When I came in here to find out what was happening, I just saw him there!'

'Yeah, why would she kill someone before her wedding?' asked Mario, putting his arm around her.

'Yeah, well you WOULD say that, you're her new husband!' growled Bowser.

'You never know, YOU could have killed him! You would do anything to stop the wedding!' yelled Waluigi, taking Mario's side for once.

'I think Goombella did it' remarked Flurrie.

'Why?' asked Wendy, glad that nobody was suspecting her.

'Because the bitch wants Mario ALL to herself' smirked Flurrie.

'Says the fat horny prostitute' growled Goombella.

'I told you this was a bad idea' whispered Daisy to Luigi.

He nodded.

'Guys, let's just get out of here and go to the hotel' said Pauline, looking around.

'Yeah, so you can kill me!' screamed Peach, tears retreating down her face. 'You probably killed the driver!'

'No' replied Pauline, sadly. 'You don't get it. I've changed, Peach. I swear!'

'Just get out of my face. Now I'm not going to marry Mario!' Peach screamed and ran out of the plane, Mario following.

Rosalina also ran after them, glaring at Pauline, who was face-palming.

'How do we know it's her?' asked Birdo, and Pauline smiled at her.

Then Toadette tugged on her arm and they both ran out of the plane, followed by the others. Pauline sighed, and got up, feeling the killer's presence nearby. She opened the busted down door of the hotel, and stepped inside.

'Hello' she asked into the darkness.

'Hey'

Pauline turned around, and gave a small smile.

'Hey. Why are you wearing large black cloak? Wait, why do you have that knife? Oh shit, you can't. Oh god, you are-'

Pauline got pushed into the floor. She slammed hard onto the floorboards. Suddenly, they broke and she fell far down into the darkness.

'Shit! I wanted to have some pleasure!' The killer muttered, turning around and throwing the knife into the darkness.

...

Pauline slowly woke up, and found herself in some kind of basement. She glanced up and saw a faint light from above. She looked for som kind of escape, but there was nothing. Suddenly, a floorboard fell onto her head, and she groaned in pain. She lay gasped and gasped as she saw more falling down. She scrambled to the left, trying to get away, but boxes were blocking her way, and the floorboards continued to hit her, and she eventually gave up and let them kill her.

...

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter :). Please do this set of questions. Who you think the killer is, who you think will survive, who you want to survive, who you want to die and who you think will die. Thanks!


	2. Inside The Hotel

Me: Thanks to Kookylover98, Trayyn, Kaiimi, Spike Brigadier, Princess Toady, Random Person and Star333. Special Thanks to Kaiimi, Princess Toady and Star333, who did the set of questions that I asked you all to do. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter of Passport to Death!

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Funky, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Toadbert, Wendy, Ludwig, Vivian and Ms. Mowz.

Characters Dead: Pauline.

...

The group strolled into the hotel, Mario being ahead. As soon as Mario was about to put his foot down, Goombella gave a cry.

'WATCH OUT, MY LOVE!' she cried, running forward and shoving Mario hard to the left.

'What the hell was that for?' groaned Mario, rubbing the back of his neck.

'There is a huge hole, RIGHT THERE!' Goombella screamed, pointing at the hole Pauline fell through.

'Someone is on their period' chuckled Ludwig, all the boys joining in.

'Men...' Peach whispered, rolling her eyes.

Goombella then began wobbling, and cried out for help.

'Just pull back, you bitch!' yelled Flurrie.

But when Goombella tried to, she just wobbled even more, and fell.

'GOOMBELLA!' yelled Luigi.

Flurrie dashed towards the female Goomba, grabbing her ponytail and pulling her back. They both smashed down on the floor, braking a floorboard close to Wario.

'Oh my gosh, are you Ok?' gasped Vivian, running towards the shocked Goombella and bending down to help her up.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Flurrie' said Goombella, turning towards Flurrie and giving her a small smile.

'Guys, let's just go upstairs and see how many rooms we got' muttered Wendy, walking up the stairs with her family.

The others just shrugged and followed, the killer grinning deviously. The stairs gave a slight squeak with each step, and many of the group began to feel frightened.

'Wait' said Luigi, turning around and looking at the group before him. 'Where's Pauline?'

Everyone then gasped, and looked around. Waluigi looked over the bannisters, and screamed.

'What now?' groaned Peach, and also looked over the bannister.

She also screamed, even louder, and a chandelier fell from the roof and smashed down on part of the stairs, separating half of the group from the other half. The stairs smashed down on the floor, braking some of that too. It fell down and landed, creating a large bang, which made Toadette burst out in tears.

'Guys! Jump over!' Yelled Koops, who was at the top of the stairs, along with Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Ms. Mowz, Birdo, Toad, Toadbert, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wendy and Ludwig.

'It's too far!' cried Toadette.

'GUYS! PAULINE IS DEAD!' yelled Waluigi, not caring about the situation at hand.

Everyone was silent, staring at Waluigi in shock. It was true. Pauline's battered head was visible under all of the debris.

'Peach did this...' whispered Tiny under her breath.

'And WHAT makes you think that!? HUH!?' cried Mario, whipping his head towards the startled monkey.

'Pauline is dead, she was Peach's worst enemy, right? Then, she screams, and the stairs brake, falling onto the floor, which also brakes, stopping us from reaching the others. Did I mention, she didn't want Pauline at her wedding?' explained Tiny.

'Haven't you ever heard of coincidence!?' yelled Yoshi.

'And have YOU ever heard if a diet!?' growled Tiny.

'No...' said Yoshi quietly.

'Guys, please believe me! I didn't do anything!' cried Peach, bursting into tears.

'Let's just go to bed and forget anything happened. We can figure this out in the morning' said Wendy, sighing.

'And isn't it kinda strange how YOU always want to quickly change the subject?' asked Peach, staring at Wendy angrily.

'Seriously, I'm the youngest out of all of us. I don't even how to use a knife' said Wendy solemnly.

'I agree with Wendy. Let's just go to bed' said Birdo, yawning loudly, and the group at the top of the stairs began to walk away.

'But what about us?' cried Vivian, waving her arms to get attention.

'Your problem' shrugged Mario.

'But...Mario...' whispered Peach, watching as her to-be husband walked away with his brother and Daisy.

'Bastards' muttered Flurrie, as she, Peach, Yoshi, Toadette, Goombella, Wario, Waluigi, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Funky and Vivian walked back down the stairs, glancing around for some kind of dining room. Peach began to think.

'What if Mario doesn't want me anymore?' she thought.

She decided to speak to Wario about it, and walked over to him.

'Hey' she said quietly.

Wario turned around and smiled. Peach gasped. He was so handsome! Peach had always thought of Wario as a scheming, con man. But that was not true. Suddenly, she felt a tingling sensation inside her stomach. She knew what that meant...

She was in love with Wario!

'Um...Hey' replied Peach.

'You Ok?' asked Wario.

'Yeah, fine. Um...'

Peach stopped talking and stared at him, smiling dreamily.

'Excuse me?'

'Oh. I'm so sorry' said Peach, feeling slightly embarrassed.

'We should better get back to the others' said Wario.

'Yeah...' said Peach.

They stared at each other for a while. Suddenly, they got closer to each other.

'I love you...' whispered Wario.

'Me too...' smiled Peach.

Then, they kissed. And again. And again.

'HEY!' yelled Waluigi from the bottom of the stairs. 'HURRY UP!'

Wario and Peach quickly pulled away and walked down the stairs, not looking at each other. When they made it to the bottom, Waluigi looked at them, while the others talked.

'Did you two just...kiss?' He stuttered.

'No' said Peach quickly. 'What made you think that?'

Waluigi looked at Wario, then back at Peach.

'Nothing' he said solemnly. 'Let's go to the others. I heard Yoshi found a bar'

The two nodded, and walked over to the others, who were talking loudly.

'Let's go!' cried Yoshi in glee. 'I WANT SOME PANCAKES!'

Everyone cheered and followed Yoshi.

...

Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Birdo, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wendy, Ludwig, Koops, Rosalina, Ms. Mowz, Toad and Toadbert made their way to the top of the stairs, and looked to the left. Three doors were there. On the right were two.

'We better look to see which ones are bedrooms' suggested Toadbert.

The others nodded, and headed to the left. The first two were normal bedrooms, the walls and beds being white. The third was a bathroom, a bath, sink and toilet being inside, with five towels to dry with. On the other side there was one bedroom, and stairs that must lead up to the attic.

'Right. We will have to decide who shares the bedrooms' said Mario. 'We will pick three people, so then they will pick who they want in their rooms'

They all agreed. After deciding, it turned out that Mario, Bowser and Toad were picking rooms.

'I pick Luigi' said Mario, starting the decision.

Luigi walked up to him, pleased.

'Good. I didn't want THAT freak' growled Bowser. 'I pick my favourite son, Bowser Jr'

'Thanks dad' muttered Ludwig as Bowser Jr skipped up to his father.

'I guess I'll have Daisy' shrugged Toad.

'WHAT!?' yelled Mario, Luigi and Daisy at the same time.

'Fine, sheesh' laughed Toad. 'I'll have Toadbert'

Toadbert ran up to him.

'Back to me, I see. Ha, did you see what I did there?' laughed Mario.

'Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up and pick me' said Daisy, folding her arms and staring at Mario.

'I'll pick you later, god, talk about issues' Mario said and rolled his eyes. 'Rosalina'

Rosalina gasped, along with Daisy. Rosalina, being herself, slowly walked up to the Mario Brothers.

'Ludwig' said Bowser simply.

'Hmmm...' said Toad slowly, looking around at the remaining people. 'Birdo'

'Now it gets difficult...' thought Mario aloud.

'HELLO!?' yelled Daisy. 'I'M RIGHT HERE!'

'Koops' said Mario finally.

Daisy scowled.

'My last one will be...' began Bowser.

Wendy stood up, ready to walk to her family.

'...Ms Mowz'

'What!?' cried Wendy, as Ms Mowz skipped over to Bowser.

'Don't worry, I know how you feel' said Daisy sarcastically, patting Wendy on the back.

Toad stared at Daisy and Wendy, thinking.

'I really don't want Wendy, but Luigi will never forgive me if I take Daisy...' He thought.

'Wendy' he said finally.

'YES!' cried Daisy, throwing a fist in the air.

'So, now we have all our groups' said Mario, pleased with his group.

'Let's all go in our rooms now. Goodnight everybody' said Daisy, and they all walked into their rooms and closed the doors. It was eerily silent. Suddenly, there was a loud chuckle, coming from everywhere.

...

'These pancakes are the best!' yelled Yoshi, eating Waluigi's, Vivian's and Goombella's pancakes.

'I did actually want to eat them, but oh well' muttered Goombella, turning her head to look at the others.

Flurrie, Toadette and the Kongs sat together on a different table. Flurrie and Toadette watched in disgust as the monkeys ate with their hands, getting syrup everywhere.

Meanwhile, Peach and Wario were sitting together on a third, much to everyone's confusion. They just stared at each other for a while, until Waluigi shouted out.

'Guys! Let's look to see if we can find any rooms!'

Luckily, there were three rooms, and they all shared. The Kongs in one, Toadette, Flurrie, Peach, Goombella and Vivian in another, and Wario, Yoshi and Waluigi in the third.

...

The four girls sat in their beds, talking.

'I can't believe this has happened...' said Vivian, sadly.

'Yeah, on Peach's wedding day...' said Toadette.

'Yeah, but look on the bright side! We are having a sleepover!' yelled Goombella in happiness. All the girls giggled.

...

Meanwhile, Yoshi was even more excited.

'Right, so first we are going to talk, then have a pillow fight, then eat, then make jokes, then eat, then we will play tag, and then eat again!' he cheered.

Wario and Waluigi chuckled. But Wario couldn't stop thinking about Peach.

...

The Kongs were relaxing in bananas, and they sighed happily.

'You know, I wish it was like this every day...' Diddy sighed with happiness.

'Yeah' replied Tiny. 'But we have to remember there is a killer on the loose'

Suddenly, there was the sound of snapping, and the lights knocked off.

'Oh great...' muttered Dixie.

'Someone knock then back on' said Diddy, stretching out in his bananas.

'It won't knock on!' yelled DK.

'No need to yell, god!' yelled Funky.

'Let's just carry on with what we were do-'

'AHHHHH! SHIT! HELP ME! I'M BEING STABBED! HE-'

The voice stopped, and the Kongs sat in silence.

'DK?' asked Tiny in fear.

'Here'

'Funky?'

'Yeah'

'Dixie?'

...

'Dixie?'

...

'DIXIE!?'

'WHAT!? Oh sorry, I was too interested in my bananas, heh heh. Here'

'That means...Diddy...' said Tiny, sadly.

'What?'

'Diddy?' gasped Tiny, amazed.

The lights flashed back on, revealing everyone unharmed.

'The others!' yelled Dixie.

...

'Wario?' asked Yoshi.

'Yeah?' Wario replied.

'Why did the lights knock off? And why did it sound like that voice came from our room?'

'Dunno' said Wario, acting dumb. 'Waluigi?'

...

'Waluigi?'

The lights knocked on again. Yoshi then screamed from the top bunk, and pointed at the bottom bunk on the other bed. Wario bent over, and gasped. There was a large knife in Waluigi's forehead, and there were gashes all over his body. His limp body fell off the bed and in the carpet, soaking it in blood.

Waluigi was dead.

...

A/N: I think this one was the longest one. I bet you guys thought one of the Kongs would die! Huh? HUH!? Anyway, lol. Please review, and please put down who you think the killer is, but don't if it hasn't changed. The next chapter probably coming next week!


	3. Affairs, lots of affairs

Me: This is where the fic will be getting a bit romantic ;). Anyway, *Ahem* some of my upcoming fics that I have on my profile all may not be actually written. I know I will be definitely be doing Mario Battle Season Two, Terrible Times (Request by Star333), A normal day in Happy Tree Friends and You Only Live Once, but I don't know about the others. See how it goes. Anyway, woah, I think this was my longest author's note ever. Anyway, again, here is chapter three.

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Funky, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Koopa, Flurrie, Toadbert, Wendy, Ludwig, Vivian and Ms. Mowz.

Characters Dead: Pauline and Waluigi.

...

The group on the bottom floor all stood around Wario's room, wondering what was up. Wario slowly came out, and looked up at everyone, Yoshi coming out soon after.

'He's dead...' Wario whispered.

'Who?' asked Dixie, dumbly.

'Who do you think?' snapped Wario, who was obviously upset.

'Waluigi?' asked Dixie.

Peach clapped sarcastically.

'Great job' she said, and giggled when the others laughed.

'The killer is picking us off one by one...' Toadette whispered quietly.

Everyone looked to her.

'And I know I'm next...'

...

Rosalina slowly lifted her head, looking around groggily. Then she remembered where she was, and what had happened. The others were still asleep. She got up, and made her way over to Luigi's bed, and watched him sleep quietly. Daisy was next to him. She slowly leaned in her head, making sure not to wake him up. Suddenly, he lifted his head and panted, sweat coming down from his face. He turned, and saw Luigi.

'Rosalina? W-what are you doing here?'

'Um, I was just checking on you, that's all' she said quietly, turning away.

'I know what you were doing, Rosalina' Luigi said quietly.

Rosalina chuckled nervously.

'What do you mean?'

'Rosie, I-I love you' Luigi whispered.

Rosalina froze.

'You what?' she asked, calming down and turning to him.

'I love you, Ok!?' he yelled, and turned around.

Rosalina stared at him, unsure of what to say. She thought about when she was younger, and about how many times she turned people down. And she was determined to not let it happen again.

'Luigi, I love you too' she said quickly.

Luigi stayed where he was for a moment, and then slowly turned around, meeting Rosalina's eyes. They stepped closer to each other, and Rosalina smiled.

...

Wario sat in a chair with his head in his hands while the others ate from the bar. Peach, realising this, walked over to him, bringing something wrapped in a tissue. Yoshi was lying on the bar top, laughing while the others poured drinks into his mouth.

'This is so fun!' he cried, then fell off, landing on the carpet.

'I brought you a piece of cake. They were eating it on the other table' Peach said then smiled.

Wario looked at it and back down at the floor.

'Thanks'

Peach sighed and sat next to him.

'Look, I know you are not exactly in a great mood right now, but that is life' she muttered and walked off.

Wario looked back up, muttering something under his breath. Yoshi was standing up on a table, with all the others cheering. He looked really drunk, and wobbled a few times.

'I-I think Toadette i-is fat' he laughed, wobbling close to the edge and almost falling off.

Toadette turned red with embarrassment.

'A-and I think Goombella is stupid' continued Yoshi, smiling dumbly.

Goombella, who was in a rage, jumped on the table and pushed him off. Everyone began laughing, Yoshi getting up and rubbing the back of his head.

'Gosh, all this laughing makes me want to go to Antarctica' said Vivian, randomly.

'Um...Ok then' said Flurrie, striking a pose.

'WHY IS THERE SO MUCH RANDOMNESS TODAY!?' cried Tiny, curling into a ball and whimpering.

'GUYS! THE DOORS!' yelled Wario, pointing to the doors that just slammed And standing up.

Everyone gasped. DK ran towards it and tugged.

'It's locked' he whispered.

'Not again...' whispered Toadette, fainting.

'GOD DAMMIT!' yelled Diddy, leaning down beside Toadette.

'PULL, DK! PULL!' screamed Dixie, picking up a chair and throwing it at Funky who ducked.

The chair whizzed past Funky and smashed into all the bottles, making the drink inside spill.

'GOD DAMMIT!' yelled Diddy again, running over to the bottles and drinking the liquid.

Suddenly, DK fell backwards and tumbled into Flurrie, who screamed as she smashed into the wall, passing out. Blood slowly seeped out of a cut in her head.

'GOD DAMMIT!' yelled Diddy for a third time, dashing over to Flurrie.

DK got back up, and ran back over to the door. Then Tiny looked up at the ceiling, and gasped. She screamed as DK continued to pull.

'What is it?' asked Peach putting a hand on her shoulder.

As if in slow-motion, Tiny pushed off Peach's hand and ran towards DK, screaming his name. DK eventually pulled the door open, and then there was a sudden click. He looked up and gasped, while the others screamed in terror. Tiny shoved DK as hard as she could to the right, and attempted to herself. Suddenly, a huge scythe fell from the ceiling hanging onto a rope, cutting off Tiny's head in one clean swoop. It shot off and fell straight through the window, landing on the grass outside. Blood spurted out from Tiny's neck as her body stumbled and fell. DK looked around, his eyes full of pure panic.

'GOD DAMMIT!' yelled Diddy for the fourth time, running over to the body.

Dixie fell to her knees and began weeping.

'She was so young...' she cried.

'Yeah yeah yeah, we have heard it all before' muttered Goombella, rolling her eyes.

'Wait, guys. I got an idea!' said Peach, lighting up.

'What?' asked Yoshi, eagerly.

'RUN FOR THE EXIT!' Peach screamed, pointing up.

Everyone looked up once again, and screamed. Knives were hanging from the ceiling, the rope slowly thinning. Suddenly, there was a snap, and they all began to fall.

'Oh my god' whispered Toadette, who had just woken up.

'RUN RUN RUN!' shrieked Dixie, running for the door with all the other kongs.

They squeezed through the door, leaving the others in the room. Toadette fainted once again. Yoshi picked up both Toadette and Flurrie, who were both passed out, and ran to the door, Vivian close behind. Suddenly, there was the sound of a knife piercing something, and the others turned around, only to find Goombella, who couldn't run because there was a knife in her back.

'HELP! PLEASE!' she screamed, crying uncontrollably.

Everyone left her and ran out, Peach being the last. As soon as Peach ran out of the room, the last knife hit the ground. Vivian closed the door, none of them wanting to see Goombella's mauled corpse.

'I think it is safe to say none of us are the killer' said Dixie, who was panting, amazed she survived that.

They all sat down, and then a sudden laugh rang out. They glanced around, shocked and scared.

'What was that?' asked Wario.

...

Luigi and Rosalina were in the bathroom, putting their clothes back on.

'Ahhh...' said Luigi, relaxed.

Then there was a knock on the door.

'Luigi? Get out! You have been in there for ages!' yelled Daisy from outside.

Luigi and Rosalina looked at each other in worry.

'LUIGI!?' Daisy screamed and hammered on the door, breaking through.

'What?' asked Luigi, who was holding his toothbrush, looking innocent.

'Oh. Why did you take so long?' asked Daisy, looking at Luigi angrily. 'And have you seem Rosie anywhere?'

'Nope' said Luigi, and walked out quickly.

Daisy closed the door, and brushed her teeth, not knowing Rosalina was in the cabinet behind her, watching quietly.

...

Ludwig chased Bowser Jr around the room, who was holding Ludwig's songs That were scribbled on a piece of paper.

'GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT!' he yelled, grabbing him by the throat.

Ms. Mowz sat on her bed, swinging her feet, sighing. Bowser was lying on his bed, texting his friend about shopping and clothes.

'Why couldn't I be in another group?' she whispered, watching as Ludwig strangled his little brother.

...

Toad, Toadbert and Wendy were playing Monopoly.

'YES! I WIN £500 OFF YOUR LITTLE ASS!' yelled Wendy to Toadbert, who pulled his head back.

'This is so fun' he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and paying Wendy.

'I wonder how the others are doing' thought Toad aloud.

...

A/N: Two deaths in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed aaaaaaaaaand I don't have anything else to say, lol.


	4. Mysterious Letters

Me: Thanks so much to everyone who has sent in OC's for my story 'The Koopalings Go To University'. I never expected to have so much. I mean, I said the minimum amount was two, but I got 13! YAY! Lol. Anyway, putting that subject aside, here is chapter four of Passport to Death.

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Funky, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Koops, Flurrie, Toadbert, Wendy, Ludwig, Vivian and Ms. Mowz.

Characters Dead: Pauline, Waluigi, Tiny and Goombella.

...

Rosalina was getting really annoyed now. Daisy had been brushing her teeth for over an hour now. She was wondering whether to stomp out and slap her, but she didn't. Dust then floated in front of her nose, tickling it.

'God dammit, not now...' she whispered.

Then Daisy put her toothbrush back and walked out, closing the door behind her.

'ACHOO!'

Rosalina stumbled out of the cabinet, grabbing the sink to balance herself.

'That was a close one...' she whispered, wiping her nose with a tissue.

...

Ludwig was bored. Bowser Jr was bored. Ms. Mowz was bored. Bowser was wearing a skirt and was dancing like an idiot.

'Dad, stop it' groaned Bowser Jr.

'NO!' shouted Bowser, stomping around the room with his huge feet.

'Dad, you will break through the floor!' growled Ludwig.

Bowser ignored his oldest son and continued dancing. Ms. Mowz looked down at the floor and gasped. The floorboards were slowly moving downwards.

'STOP DANCING, YOU IDIOT!' screamed Ms. Mowz desperately, leaping off her bed and onto Bowser's arm.

Bowser Jr, also noticing the floor, jumped onto his other arm, in an attempt to stop the over-weight dragon turtle from killing them all. Ludwig grabbed his head, trying to snap it. It was the only way to stop his crazy father and save them all.

'What the FUCK are you doing!?' roared Bowser Jr, jumping onto Ludwig.

Bowser then tripped and fell towards the floor. The other three midgets screamed in terror as he landed on the green carpet, smashing through the ground.

...

'Why are we STILL playing monopoly?' asked Toadbert.

'Because it is FUN' laughed Wendy crazily, smelling the fake money and trying to eat it.

'NO! Bad turtle, BAD turtle!' shouted Toad, trying to pull the money out of her mouth.

Wendy growled and pulled back, eventually slapping Toad in the face to make him let go.

'Ouch!' Toad screamed in his Mario Party voice and landed on the ground.

...

Peach, Yoshi, Flurrie, Vivian, Toadette, Wario, DK, Diddy, Dixie and Funky all sat in silence.

'If one of us on the bottom floor was the killer, then why would they put themselves in danger?' asked Yoshi.

'Dunno' replied Dixie. 'I am just happy I survived all this. I mean, I am one of the weakest here, in front of Toadette and Peach'

'Excuse me?' said Peach, angrily. 'I think it is safe to say I am stronger than you'

'Whatever, guys. Let's just get the hell out of here'

They walked towards the door, but then realised there was a huge hole separating them. Not even Yoshi could make it over. Suddenly the floorboards behind them fell from the roof and landed on the ground, releasing a lot of dust. Then there was screaming, and four figures came falling through. Bowser, Bowser Jr, Ludwig and Ms. Mowz. They smashed on the ground, feeling dizzy.

'Um, hi?' said Toadette, backing away.

'Hi' said Bowser Jr, jumping up,

'Um, where did you just fall from?' asked Toadette.

'The roof' replied Bowser Jr, grinning.

Toadette blushed. The others were talking, while Toadette and Bowser Jr just stared at each other. Toadette, feeling embarrassed, turned away and giggled nervously. She was wondering what the others were on about.

'So do you have any idea who killed the others?' asked Vivian, floating around.

'No' said Ms. Mowz, folding her arms and frowning. 'Do you guys?'

'Well, we don't think it is anyone down here' said Dixie quietly.

'What makes you think that?' asked Ms. Mowz, flipping around and creating a heart, blowing it at Yoshi.

'Well, when we were in the dining room, a hell lot of knives fell from the roof. And everyone was in the room, so if other killer was one of us, then they would be putting themselves in danger' explained Diddy.

'Right' said Ms. Mowz. 'I think we should split up and search for clues'

'Ok' agreed the others.

Peach, Yoshi, Flurrie and Vivian were in one group, Toadette, Bowser Jr, DK and Dixie were in another, Diddy, Funky and Wario were in another, and Bowser, Ludwig and Ms. Mowz were in the final group. They all set out in different directions.

...

Rosalina secretly left the bathroom, only to find it empty, well, apart from Koops, but he was still sleeping.

'I wonder where all the others are...' she wondered, opening the door and walking out. 'Strange'

The others were actually up in the attic, looking around.

'Hey guys, this box looks strange' said Mario, pulling out a dusty box from behind a broken piano.

They opened it, and saw lots of yellow envelopes with scruffy writing scribbled on it.

'Let's open some' suggested Daisy.

Luigi picked up a letter, tore it open, and read it.

Dear Father,

I do not know where I am, but I know who kidnapped me. I am in some kind of attic, I think. I know it is impossible for you to get these letters, but I hope someone finds them one day, and will give them to you. I am alright, and will write again soon.

Love, Toadella.

'Hey guys, check this out' said Luigi, throwing the letter to Mario.

'Strange' said the plumber, rubbing the back of his neck. 'The date says it was wrote in 1967'

'This one says it is written in 1969' said Daisy, opening the envelope and reading it.

Dear Father,

I am still being held captive, but luckily the man gives me food. I do not have much, and I fear I will die without saying goodbye to you. I now know where I am though. I looked out if the window, and I can see I am on an island. I do not know where, but I will try to get the information.

Love, Toadella.

'Here is another one. It was written in 1975' said Mario, feeling excited.

Dear Father,

I am on an island called 'Mudder', close to the Star Islands. I am in a hotel, and I heard my kidnapper talking to more men. Please try and save me, I am very scared.

Love, Toadella.

'The others are just full of junk' groaned Luigi, pulling the box away from the wall, hoping to find more letters.

He screamed at what he did find, though. There was a small skeleton, a bit bigger than Toadette. It was holding another envelope, and stared at Luigi silently. Luigi, in shock, pushed the box back by the wall, and opened the final letter.

Dear Father,

I have heard my captors talking about me, and I heard them mentioning death. I know I am going to die, so I just want to say, I love you, Father.

Love, Toadella.

'Woah' said Daisy, stretching her arms. 'I think we should head back down, you think?'

The others agreed, and ran back down and into their room, passing a shocked Rosalina.

'What the hell is up now?' she asked.

...

A/N: I am sorry there wasn't any death in this chapter, but there will be in the next. Thanks from reading, and the next chapter is coming soon.


	5. Clues

'Ugh, I hate this place' shuddered Peach, brushing off some dust from her arm.

'It is just a basement, god! We are just checking for clues' muttered Yoshi, pushing the princess down the wooden stairs.

She screamed as she rolled down and down, getting multiple cuts and bruises as she went. She landed at the bottom with a thump, sending dust flying everywhere. She coughed as she stumbled around, slamming into multiple objects. They all hit the ground with a clatter, some of them almost hitting Peach. When the dust cleared, they all gasped. There were weapons everywhere! Knives, guns, bombs, EVERYTHING!

'This must be the killer's hideout...' whispered Yoshi, shocked and amazed.

'Look at all these...' gasped Vivian in complete amazement, brushing her fingers over a silver sword that glittered.

'Dears, I think we should leave. You never know what could happen...' Flurrie flashed a worried smile at the other three and began to make her way back up the stairs.

'Flurrie, CLUES! You ever heard of THAT before, hm? Obviously not. This is our only chance to find out something to do with the killer!' shouted Peach.

'God, talk about attitude' muttered Flurrie, glaring at Peach.

'Says the big-headed bitch who shows off to everyone she sees' laughed Vivian, still looking at the sword.

'What exactly ARE you?' asked Flurrie sarcastically.

'I could ask the fucking same...' whispered Vivian quietly.

'Guys, let's just shut the hell up!' groaned Yoshi, stepping in between both of them.

'Shut it, big nose!' screamed Flurrie, slapping Yoshi on the head for no reason.

Peach watched in disbelief as the three screamed at each other. Suddenly, Flurrie, full of anger, unleashed a huge gale of wind from her mouth. Peach screamed as he blonde hair got blown up, waving around in the wind. She ran to a corner and sat there, safe from the gale.

'TAKE THIS, BIATCH!' screamed Flurrie, laughing maniacally as she unleashed more and more wind, making it feel like a tornado.

'Flurrie, please just calm down!' screamed Yoshi, diving for cover.

'FORGET IT!' shrieked Flurrie, turning to Vivian, who gulped.

Because Vivian was small, it was impossible for her to run. She blew back straight away, slamming into the wall.

'STOP IT YOU SLUT!' cried Vivian, tears streaming down from her face as she fell back to the ground on her hands and knees.

Flurrie didn't answer, but just continued with what she was doing. Vivian got blown up, and got thrashed into the wall, screaming and crying on terror. Suddenly, she felt pain. Unbearable pain.

'Oh my god...' whispered Flurrie, putting a hand to her mouth as she staggered back into some barrels.

She stopped blowing wind, and stared in fear at Vivian. Vivian slowly looked to Yoshi and Peach, who were gasping in shock. Vivian looked down, and realised what had happened. The sword she had been looking at was impaled through her stomach, blood slowly dropping out from her. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She stared at Flurrie, and quietly whispered something to her.

'This is all your fault...'

Then Vivian closed her eyes, her head dropping. However, she was stuck to the wall.

'VIVIAN!' screamed Peach, running out from her hiding spot and to Vivian, staring at her with teary eyes.

'What have I done!?' cried Flurrie, glancing around the room, also crying. 'I was being an utter bitch and killed Vivian!'

'Now we know who the killer is...' whispered Yoshi, slowly turning his head to Flurrie.

'NO, I'M NOT! I SWEAR!' Flurrie screamed and ran back up the stairs, out of sight.

It was silent for a moment, Peach staring at the corpse of Vivian sadly.

'Come on, Princess. Staying here won't help' said Yoshi, putting a hand on Peach's shoulder.

Peach nodded, and gave a weak smile to Yoshi.

'I guess I was a little harsh to Flurrie. Let's go and find her' Yoshi continued.

They both ran upstairs, Vivian still hanging from the wall.

...

Toadette, Bowser Jr, DK and Dixie were opening a glass door, and found themselves in a game room. One pool table was on the left, another on the right. Gambling machines were all around the room, and pool cues hung from the wall.

'We hit Jackpot!' cheered Bowser Jr and DK, both running to the pool table on the right.

DK attempted to pull a cue from the wall, but when he did, it just moved down. Suddenly, the wall flipped around, revealing a narrow corridor that led into darkness.

'Woah...' whispered Dixie, walking up to them, followed by Toadette.

'Should we go through?' asked DK, turning around and facing the others.

'No, of course not!' cried Toadette.

Suddenly, Dixie pushed them all through.

'Come on, stop being a baby!' she snapped.

Toadette went red with embarrassment as the four walked through. Then they found themselves in a small room with candles on the walls. Then Toadette and Dixie screamed. Pauline, Waluigi, Tiny and Goombella were hanging on the walls, nails hammered into their arms and legs, keeping them up. Their eye sockets were empty, and their mouths were open. Their clothes were ripped and there was a pool of blood around their feet. But then Dixie realised something. There was a cross above them, with blood splattered on it.

'I am going to be sick...' whispered DK, turning away, completely grossed out.

'Just look at them' said Dixie, stopping him. 'The killer moved their bodies around so they look like Jesus'

Then Bowser Jr had an idea.

'That means the killer must have a religion!' he gasped.

'Exactly' said Dixie, smiling, knowing she solved something.

'But...who DOES have a religion here?' asked Toadette, turning to face the others in fear.

Suddenly, there was a clang from behind them. They turned around and gasped, Toadette screaming. A gate had came down, trapping them. There was a faint click coming from the gate. They looked in the direction, and spotted someone...or something in a large black cloak, hiding all their features.

'I can not let you tell anyone about this...I will keep you here until you die off starvation. Then, I will do to you what I did to them...' they pointed a shaky finger at the four that were hanging on the wall.

Without another word, they swiftly turned around, the cloak flowing up. Then they walked rough the corridor, the wall turning around again.

'Great...' moaned Dixie, face-palming as she walked to the wall and slumped down. 'That was our only chance to tell the others something about the killer, and we blew it!'

Then Toadette gasped in fear and shock.

'THE OTHERS!'

...

Diddy leapt high into the air, somersaulting as he landed on a door, opening it.

'Show off' muttered Wario, walking through with Funky following close behind.

They found themselves in a kitchen. Utensils hung from pegs on the wall, with a fridge, stove and oven on the left. A fryer was on the right, the stuff inside bubbling. Wario rubbed his hands together in glee as he smelled the air.

'That makes me hungry...' he said, licking his lips.

'Shut it, fatty!' shouted Diddy, chuckling as he danced around. 'We are here to look for clues, remember?'

'I know, but a little sandwich wouldn't hurt, would it?' asked Wario, stumbling over to the fridge, slipping multiple times on the wet floor.

'I agree' laughed Funky, also walking over.

Suddenly, he also slipped on the wet floor. He wobbled back, trying to grab hold of something to steady himself. Wario turned around, noticing this, and reached his hand out. Diddy swung on the saucepans that hung on the ceiling, also trying to reach him. But then he slammed into one, dizzying him as he fell into Wario, who slipped and banged his head against the fridge. Funky then tripped, flying into the air. Diddy and Wario gasped as they watched their friend fall into the fryer.

'FUNKY!' cried Diddy.

Funky's legs were hanging out of the fryer, twitching. Diddy pulled on them, and with the help of Wario, he managed to pull Funky out. He landed on the floor, making a sickening thump. Diddy looked at his face in immense fear, gasping at what he saw. Funky's face was completely fried, making it unable for him to speak, blink, or do anything. His shoulders and body was also fried. Diddy, knowing he was dead, sadly stood up, turning away.

'Woah, that was weird' said Wario, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. 'Let's go and tell the others. Staying here REALLY won't help'

They both walked out, Diddy silently crying while still looking at Funky's dead body. Suddenly, a shadow appeared, slowly walking over to one of the walls. They quietly lifted up a large butcher's knife, the metal making scratching noises on the wall.

'Heh heh heh...'

...

'Bowser, will you PLEASE get the hell off me?' gasped Ms. Mowz, panting as she carried the huge mutant dragon/turtle in her tiny arms.

Bowser was sweating, looking around nervously as he clung to Ms. Mowz, who was impossible to see under all the fat. Ludwig followed with his arms folded, muttering to himself as he rolled his eyes.

'Why me? Why do I have to be in a family with that thing?' he groaned, slightly slowing down.

'Hurry up!' yelled Bowser, turning his head around to glare at Ludwig. 'Do you want to get killed?'

Ludwig then went quicker, eventually catching up to his father and the mouse.

'Where should we go?' asked Ms. Mowz.

'Let's just go this way' suggested Ludwig, turning to the right and journeying through a corridor, the others following close behind.

...

Daisy came out of the bathroom, only to see Mario, Luigi, Rosalina and Koops packing up their things, looking like they were about to leave the room.

'What are you guys doing?' asked Daisy in shock, walking up to Luigi.

'Oh! Daisy. Um, Toad invited all of us to his room to sleep, because then we will be safe from the killer. Well, not exactly SAFE, but you know what I mean, right?' Luigi said, taking off his cap.

'Yeah. I will meet you guys later on. I am going to have a bath first. God, I haven't had one since we came here!' Daisy exclaimed.

'Ok. See you later' said Luigi and kissed Daisy, quickly leaving the room after.

Rosalina left too, along with Koops. Mario then went up to Daisy.

'Um, Daisy? Do you think Peach is doing ok without me? I have being having trouble sleeping last night, thinking about whether she is still alive or not' Mario said nervously, sweating.

'Don't worry, Mario. She is probably fine' Daisy smiled. 'I am going to go in the bath now. See you later'

Mario nodded and also smiled. When Daisy went into the bathroom, he sighed, and left the room, heading to the others. Daisy closed the door, forgetting to lock it. She picked up the remote for the TV that was on the wall, switching it on. She relaxed in the soapy bubbles, smiling as she sank further and further into the white sea.

'This is the life...' she smiled, watching the show that was on.

'Welcome to The Mole, everybody. What you must do, is go through-'

SNIP!

Daisy looked up, wondering what the noise was.

'Eh, it's probably nothing' Daisy said, relaxing once again.

SNIP!

Daisy jerked her head up and glanced around.

'Ok, something is SERIOUSLY wrong right now' she said, sweating as she looked around in fear.

SNIP!

Then the noticed the TV slumping down. She glanced at it, then saw three of the four wires were cut. She peered closer. Suddenly, she saw a pair of scissors closing over the last wire. Daisy screamed a ear-piercing scream as she saw the TV falling towards the bath. Stumbling out quickly, Daisy turned back to the bath, and saw the TV falling in, creating a huge splash. Blue volts of electricity flashed through the bath, as Daisy wiped the sweat of her forehead.

'Wow, I almost got electrocuted' she gasped.

Then she remembered the scissors, and glanced towards the door. The scissors were on the light blue mat, the sun's rays making it sparkle and shine. Daisy saw half of a body running through the door, but it was hidden with a cloak.

'Come back here!' cried Daisy, running out of the bathroom.

Suddenly, she slipped on the wet floor made by her feet and fell on her face, creating a huge bruise on the left side of her face. Daisy watched the killer leave the room frantically.

'Damn it!' she yelled, slamming a fist down on the wooden floor in a rage.

...

Peach and Yoshi were walking past the big hole in the floor, calling Flurrie's name.

'Flurrie! Flurrie? FLURRIE!' screamed Yoshi, pushing his head through a bin.

'Hello? Flurrie?' Peach called softly, opening a door.

She found herself in some kind of storage room, with brushes, buckets and old tools sat on shelves. Then Peach screamed, attracting Yoshi's attention. Yoshi came in and gasped, staggering back. There was a barrel on the floor. Rope was attached to the roof, the bottom of it looped. But what was inside the loop was what disgusted them both. Flurrie's head was in the hoop, her lifeless body dangling in mid-air.

'Not another one...' muttered Yoshi, jumping on the barrel and loosening the rope.

Flurrie dropped to the ground, a huge red mark around her neck.

'Let's go and find the others' suggested Yoshi.

Once again, they both sadly got up and left the room, not knowing the killer was lurking nearby...

...

A/N: Well, three deaths in this chapter! I told you guys there would be death in is one! And slightly gruesome death too...Oh well. I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded, but please review. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Groups

Me: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, especially Random Person, who asked me to update on a review on my other story 'Escape'. If he/she didn't ask me to then I probably wouldn't be updating this story for a while. Anyway, enjoy and review please! Oh yeah, I forgot to add 'Characters Alive' and 'Characters Dead' in the previous chapter.

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, DK, Diddy, Dixie, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Koops, Toadbert, Wendy, Ludwig and Ms. Mowz.

Characters Dead: Pauline, Waluigi, Tiny, Goombella, Vivian, Funky and Flurrie.

...

Toadette was staring in fear at the four corpses hanging on the wall, blood still dripping from the bodies. Meanwhile, by the gate, DK, Dixie and Bowser Jr were talking about how to escape.

'DK, use your strength to burst through the gate and get us the hell out of here!' shouted Dixie, annoyed.

'Even if I did, the wall has flipped around! We are trapped, get it in your THICK head!' growled DK, getting right close up to Dixie.

Bowser Jr walked over to Toadette and sat next to her.

'You Ok?' he asked.

'No, not really' Toadette said quietly, not looking at him.

'We are going to survive this, you know' Bowser Jr said.

'How?' asked Toadette in anger, standing up. 'How the HELL do you think we can survive all this crap!?'

'Because I do' Bowser Jr said silently, standing up and pushing Toadette back down gently.

'I'm sorry. It's just, I get really scared when things like this happen' Toadette whispered, turning to look at the small dinosaur.

'I know what you mean' Bowser Jr said and smiled.

'Um...This is kinda awkward' Toadette said, looking at the wall.

'Yeah...' Bowser Jr stood up, walking over to the two monkeys.

Toadette stared at him.

'I love you...'

...

Wario and Diddy walked down a corridor silently, Diddy whimpering as he clung to Wario. Then they slammed into something.

'AHHHHH!' screamed Diddy, bursting into tears as he went into a ball.

'Dude! DUDE! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!' roared Bowser, rubbing his stomach after the two had banged into it.

'Oh, Bowser' Diddy said, embarrassed. 'Sorry'

'Yeah you better be!' shouted Bowser, unleashing his fire breath.

Wario dived to the ground as the fire went past him, burning Diddy. Bowser stopped breathing fire and stared at Diddy, who was as black as the night sky. Then the young ape crumpled to the ground, ash scattering across the floor.

'Oops' Bowser said sarcastically, bursting into laughter.

'Nice one, Dad!' Ludwig chuckled.

Then Bowser slapped Ludwig.

'No, you can't laugh!' he shouted.

Ludwig stopped laughing, rubbing his cheek in pain. Wario and Ms. Mowz stayed silent in shock, not believing what they just witnessed.

'Come on, let's go and find the others' Bowser said, looking at the two and grinning.

...

Daisy entered Toad's room in a bright orange dress, thinking about what almost happened to her in the bath. However, she decided to keep it to herself for the moment.

'Hey Daisy!' squealed Toad, jumping up and giving the startled princess a hug.

Daisy looked around the room and saw Mario, Koops, Toadbert, Wendy, Birdo and Toad.

'Um, where are Luigi and Rosalina?' Daisy asked.

'Rosalina needed to tell Luigi something' Mario explained. 'Up in the attic'

Daisy nodded and headed up the stairs. As she got closer, she heard noises...Strange noises...Was it the noises she was thinking about? No, it couldn't be...

Daisy went up in the attic, and saw nothing apart from a few boxes, the skeleton and dust. As soon as she was about to go back down, she saw a blue dress beside one of the boxes. She looked closer.

That was Rosalina's dress!

Daisy felt sick. It was true. Rosalina and her husband were doing 'It' on the attic...

Daisy stayed silent for a moment, listening for the noises. When she heard them again, she stormed towards the box the dress was by, picking it up and throwing it at the wall in a fury. She then turned back, and saw what she thought she would see.

'Daisy!' Luigi gasped in shock, grabbing his clothes and hiding behind a box.

'YOU BASTARD!' Daisy screamed in a rage, picking up the box and throwing it at her husband.

Luigi dodged it, running around the attic.

'I'M SORRY!' he cried.

'SORRY!? **SORRY!? **You are cheating on me, and you say SORRY!?'

Rosalina gulped, slowly picking up a box from the floor.

'Daisy, listen to me!' Luigi began crying, thinking he would get hurt.

Daisy was about to slap him, when there was a smash, and she fell over. Se began bleeding from her head, and Luigi looked up in fear. Rosalina was standing there, red in the face, holding the remains of the box.

'A-are you the k-killer?' Luigi asked, backing away.

'No of course not!' Rosalina shouted, sounding shocked. 'It's just, well, we can't let her tell anyone, and by the time she wakes up she will have forgotten what she saw a minute ago. Now, where were we?'

Luigi smiled.

...

'Hey guys!' shouted Peach, waving as she and Yoshi ran up to the others. 'We have a hell lot to tell you!'

'Funky got fried in the fryer and Bowser burned Diddy to death!' Wario shouted, ignoring Peach.

Peach gasped and glanced at Bowser.

'He was annoying' stated Bowser.

'Well, I will give you that. Anyway, Flurrie killed Vivian and then committed suicide after realising what she did'

'Hm, that is four. We better watch out' Ludwig said, and they all walked around randomly, not going to a specific place.

...

A/N: Nothing to say. Just please R&R, and the next chapter is coming soon.


	7. Death

Me: Here is chapter seven! I am actually going to start replying to the reviewers, so let's start doing that here! :L Sorry if there are any wrong or crazy spellings on this, I am writing this on an iPad, and it likes to change the right spellings into the wrong ones.

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, DK, Dixie, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Koops, Toadbert, Wendy, Ludwig and Ms. Mowz.

Characters Dead: Pauline, Waluigi, Tiny, Goombella, Vivian, Funky, Flurrie and Diddy.

Moley Koopa: I don't think Daisy will actually ever know of what Luigi is doing, but if she does, I think she will get over it once she kills him :D. Yeah, I like the Toadette and Bowser Jr pairing too :D. I got it from Star333.

iSqueakers: I know, they should really get put in jail :D.

Kaiimi: Triangle love drama! Hooray! XD Yeah, one of them probably will, I don't even know yet. :L

Star333: Thanks for the incredibly long comment! XD Haha, Rosalina getting pregnant XD. With what? :D

Random Person: No problem :D. Toadbert and Koops haven't been speaking a lot because I have forgotten about them :P. So much drama has been going on with the others that I just completely forgot! XD. I will start thinking of Sonic stories, because when I looked at my poll last there were 5 for 'Yes' and none for 'No'. I have already done a Sonic story, but I need more. I am just better at doing Mario :D. Anyway, it will probably be a wuntil for me to update 'The Koopalings Go To University', because I haven't got an idea for it, there are a lot of OC's, and I have only just started it :P.

...

'I am SO hungry' complained Dixie, rubbing her stomach.

'Shut up, we have only been in here for half an hour' DK said, slapping Dixie.

The force of the slap sent Dixie spiralling into the wall, making a gigantic hole. She got back up dizzily, groaning in pain. Toadette, Bowser Jr and DK rushed past her, making her spin around again. Suddenly, she tripped, and fell onto a floorboard. There was a nail on the floorboard, however, and her head went right into it. It went straight through her head and into her brain, blood spilling out of it. The others didn't notice she was dead.

'Faster, guys! Faster!' DK yelled, as he noticed the ceiling falling on them.

Toadette was at the back, and screamed as the debris blocked her from escaping. She backed away from more falling debris, until she found herself back in the room where the dead bodies were. The rest of the ceiling blocked the opening in the hole, trapping her completely.

'HELP!' she cried, tears streaming down her face. 'SOMEBODY!'

Then a part of the ceiling fell right next to her, making her jump.

'Toadette! Up here!' Bowser Jr yelled from a hole in the roof.

Toadette jumped up and grabbed his arm. Bowser Jr pulled her back up and she found herself in an air vent.

'Let's go' Bowser Jr said, crawling out of the air vent and onto the floor.

Toadette followed. They were in the lobby! Toadette smiled, knowing she was safe in the warm room...

'Are you Ok?' asked DK, rushing up to Toadette in worry.

'I'm fine' Toadette relaxed DK. 'But where is Dixie?'

'She must have been too slow' the large brown ape said sadly, looking down at the green carpet.

'Oh' Toadette said, not really caring about the monkey girl. 'She deserved it. I hate her so much. I am glad she is dead, and I hope she died a long time ago'

'Um, that was kinda mean' Bowser Jr said awkwardly.

'Oh, sorry. I was talking about someone else. I actually do feel sorry for her' Toadette stated.

'...Ok then. Let's go and find the others' DK ran off, and the other two followed closely.

...

Wario, Ludwig, Bowser, Ms. Mowz, Yoshi and Peach were in the library, looking through all of the books for no reason.

'Reading is SO boring!' whined Bowser, who was getting slapped by Ludwig.

'READ! READ!' screamed Ludwig, not realising everyone was staring at him like he was a crazy maniac.

'Someone has problems' Peach said, and everyone laughed, except Bowser and Ludwig.

'Haha, that is funny because Ludwig doesn't really have problems but he is acting like he does!' Wario pointed out dumbly.

'Um...We knew' Ms. Mowz said, rolling her eyes as she took out a book about gold and jewellery.

But she didn't notice the gun behind the book firing at her. She suddenly dropped the book, and reached down to grab it, the bullet whizzing past her.

'There it is- What the hell?' Ms. Mowz gasped, seeing a hole through Yoshi's head.

He wobbled for a moment, and then fell over, tripping into a chair on the way. It slammed into the ground, catching the attention of the others. Yoshi twitched, one eye closed and the other half-open.

'Yoshi! Stay alive, please! You are one of my best friends!' Peach cried.

Yoshi suddenly stopped twitching and lay still, creating an eerie atmosphere.

'Eh, I'm over it' Peach shrugged. 'But what killed him?'

Ms. Mowz turned around and saw the gun. There was a timer attached to the gun. She gasped.

'This gun shot him! It was supposed to shoot me! The killer knew I like gold and put the gun behind the book. Then whenever I grabbed the book, it would trigger the gun, and shoot me! I was supposed to die!'

'Well, that is kinda obvious' Ludwig muttered, grabbing his father by the tail and swinging him at a bookcase.

Bowser collided with the bookcase, making it wobble and topple over, slamming into another bookcase, which fell onto another bookcase, and so on.

'Bowser! You freak!' Peach screamed, running under a table for protection.

'It isn't MY fault! Tell Ludwig!' whined Bowser, folding his arms in anger.

'GUYS! Dodge the bookcases!' Wario yelled, barely dodging a bookcase that smashed down beside him.

'How many bookcases are there!?' cried Ms. Mowz, who was dashing under a falling bookcase swiftly.

Everyone continued dodging as they fell, well, apart from Yoshi, who was on the floor dead. Ludwig jumped on top of a bookcase and gripped onto a chandelier, swinging up and down.

Peach was still under the table, whimpering as the bookcases fell around her, luckily not hitting the small table she was under.

was getting hit by many books that fell out of the bookcases, getting cuts and bruises all over his body. He back-flipped twice then somersaulted over to the door and pulled, trying to get it open.

'The door will NOT open!' he cried, pulling and pulling.

'It is a PUSH door, you idiot! Look, there is a sign on the door that CLEARLY says PUSH!' growled Bowser angrily, pushing past Wario and leaving the library.

Wario followed close behind, taking a last look at the room that was full of fallen bookcases. He sighed, knowing Peach, Ludwig and Ms. Mowz were dead.

'Hey, FATTY!'

Wario turned around in shock, only to see Ms. Mowz, who was tapping her foot on the ground angrily. Peach was on the floor behind her, panting.

'Yeah, you! Help me pick her up!' Ms. Mowz shouted, running through Wario's legs and catching up to Bowser.

Ludwig swung from the chandelier and landed by Wario.

'Come on, dude, let's go' Ludwig said, running after the others.

Wario picked up Peach and walked after the other three, panting.

...

It was eerily quiet in the roof, the wind blowing in through the window, making it cold. Daisy was on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Then she groaned, and slowly lifted her head. She found herself in the sticky liquid, and was about to be sick. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back to her, and she gasped, remembering every single part of what had happened to her. She got up slowly, and picked up a plank of wood from the box that was smashed on her.

'Luigi is dead...' Daisy whispered. 'Luigi is dead...'

Then there was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, and Daisy lay back down, pretending she was still unconscious.

'Heh heh heh...She will never remember what happened...'

Daisy recognised the voice. Rosalina! She watched her pass her head and walk to the window.

'Well, it is quite cold up here. I better close the window' Rosalina said, shivering.

Rosalina leant out of the window to pull it shut. This was her only chance! Daisy stood up quickly, picking up the plank of wood as she slowly made her way over to Rosalina. As soon as she raised up the wood, Rosalina turned around and screamed. Rosalina rolled out of the way as Daisy brought the wood down, smashing the window.

'Get back here, you bitch!' Daisy cried, chasing Rosalina around the room.

'Daisy! What are you doing!? Stop! Help me, somebody!' Rosalina screamed, picking up boxes and throwing them at the furious princess, who blocked them with the wood.

'You stole my HUSBAND off me!' Daisy shouted, swinging at Rosalina, who barely dodged it as she tumbled into the wall.

Daisy walked right up to her, and raised the wood.

'Answer me one question. Are you the killer?' Daisy growled, getting ready to strike.

'What!? Of course not, you freak!' Rosalina protested.

Daisy lowered the stick a little.

'Now, listen carefully. If you EVER step close to Luigi ever again, this wood is going through your head. Get it?' Daisy said to Rosalina.

Rosalina nodded, whimpering.

'Yes, please don't hurt me' she said quietly.

Daisy threw the wood backwards, making it slam into the wall. Suddenly, Luigi came up, wondering what was happening.

'Hey, Rosie, what is up- Oh, Daisy' Luigi backed away.

'YOU!' Daisy growled, walking towards Luigi, who backed away towards the stairs.

Suddenly, there was a thwack, and Daisy tumbled down the stairs. When she landed at the bottom, she began bleeding again.

'Rosie, you seriously have to STOP doing that. Are you sure you are not the killer?' Luigi asked, getting slightly frightened.

'Don't worry about it' Rosalina smiled, dropping the blood-covered wood and walking towards Luigi.

'If you say so...' Luigi said nervously, also walking towards Rosalina.

But as Rosalina made it to Luigi, he suddenly raised his fist and punched her, making her fly into the wall, losing consciousness at once.

'Nobody hurts MY Daisy and gets away with it' Luigi growled, his voice a lot deeper than usual.

...

Meanwhile, Mario, Toad, Koops, Wendy, Toadbert and Birdo were sat in their room, playing a game of charades.

'Um, a movie? A movie! O-ok, four letters- FIVE LETTERS!' Koops yelled, sweating as he tried to get it right before the others.

Wendy rolled her eyes, knowing the answer.

'The answer is the 'Attack Of The Toad Clones'' she muttered.

'Hey! I was just about to get it right!' Koops whined, folding his arms.

'No, you were not' Wendy glared at Koops, who backed away.

'Luigi and Rosalina have been away for about ten minutes now, and Daisy has been gone for about a day! She said she would be back after she went to the toilet' Mario said, confused.

'We must not leave the room! We must hold it in until we escape! Quickly, Birdo, get the badges!' Toadbert cried, standing up quickly.

Birdo began to sweat, and went under the bed. She came back a few seconds later with a box full of badges.

'Here! Quickly, Toadbert, hurry!' Birdo began to cry.

Toadbert fumbled around with it.

'You idiot!' he shouted, throwing them back at the pink dinosaur. 'These are the WRONG badges!'

Birdo nodded, and went back under the bed, tears streaming down her face. She came back and threw the box at Toadbert.

'Here they are! Mario, say this, quickly! I am fat Mario, I am huge' Toadbert said frantically.

Mario shook his head, annoyed.

'No'

'Please Mario, I am begging you! PLEASE!' Birdo jumped into his lap and grabbed his face.

'This is so dramatic' Wendy rolled her eyes, while Toad also began to sweat, although he had no idea what was going on. Koops was the same as Wendy.

'So not cool' he said.

Then there was the sound of ticking.

'What is that?' asked Koops, confused.

'It sounds like...' Toadbert began.

He looked inside the box and brought out something else.

'Dammit, Birdo, you gave me the FUCKING bomb!' Toadbert finished.

'Oh no, oh my, what are we to do? Oh no, oh my, should we fly away in a shoe?' Birdo sang.

Then she realised everyone lock left the room and locked the door, the bomb still inside.

'Oh no, oh my, what am I to do-'

BOOM!

The others dived for the stairs, barely dodging the explosion. They got back up, dizzy and confused.

'Is Birdo dead?' asked Mario.

'Yes' said Koops silently.

'HALLELUJAH!' the others cried, and they all began dancing.

Then Mario slapped Wendy. She fell to the ground, a red mark on her cheek.

'You are not allowed to dance' he stated, and they all began trampling over her as she screamed in terror and pain.

...

Toadette, DK and Bowser Jr were getting incredibly annoyed.

'Where the hell can they be?' cried DK, thrashing on the wall.

'I know, I need to tell Wario something. All of my clothes were missing when I dressed when we first came here' Toadette said, placing a hand on her hip in annoyance.

'Guys, I think that is them!' Bowser Jr pointed, running towards a group of people.

'Son! Son!' Bowser yelled, picking up his son and hugging him.

'Hey Toadette!' Peach squealed, running towards Toadette.

'Has anything bad happened to you guys?' asked Ms. Mowz after everyone had calmed down.

'Well, we got trapped in this room where some of our dead friends were. Then me, DK and Bowser Jr managed to escape the falling ceiling, but Dixie was not so lucky. How about you?' Toadette asked.

'Funky got killed in the fryer in the kitchen, and Bowser burned Diddy to death. We all almost died in the library when all of the bookcases fell' Ms. Mowz explained.

'Hm, so the killer has not decided to kill any of us yet' Bowser Jr said. 'We better watch out, because I have a feeling he or she is going to strike soon'

They all nodded, and sat down, needing a break.

'I wish we could have something to eat' moaned Toadette, rubbing her stomach.

'I agree. Has anyone got anything to eat?' asked Ludwig.

They all nodded, but they wished somebody did.

'If only we could get in the bar' DK sighed.

Then Bowser Jr gasped.

'Hey guys, when we were walking towards you, I saw a door to the left. Maybe it is another way to the bar!'

They all cheered and ran towards the door. They all rushed inside, only to see part of the ceiling blocking the way. There was a hole to the left, but it was incredibly small.

'Damn! We are going to starve!' cried DK dramatically.

'Wait, that hole looks big enough for me, Toadette, and Ms. Mowz to get through. It will be a tight squeeze for me and Toadette, but I think we can get through' Bowser Jr suggested.

Suddenly, they heard laughing. They turned around and saw Bowser wearing a skirt, dancing around. He danced into Peach, who screamed as she fell into Wario. He then turned into a tornado, spinning everywhere. When he stopped, there was an awkward silence.

'Um...That was...Extremely weird' Toadette said, her eyes widening.

'Shut up and get through the hole! Go, go, GO! I WANT MY FOOD!' Bowser screamed, grabbing Toadette by the legs and swinging her at the hole.

It missed, however, and Toadette slammed face-first into the wall. Bowser quickly grabbed her again and pushed her through the wall.

'Thanks, idiot' Toadette muttered, rolling her eyes as she rubbed the bruise on the left side of her body.

Ms. Mowz and Bowser Jr followed casually and silently, not wanting to get thrown at the wall like Toadette.

'Remember, grab as much food as possible and come back!' called Peach, waving.

'Wait, why didn't we go in the kitchen to get food?' asked Bowser.

'Eh, who cares? I can't be bothered, plus they have already gone' Peach said, sitting down and sighing.

'Gosh, I think I forgot to put on my make-up. Does anyone want to come with me to my incredibly girly pink handbag to get it?' Bowser asked in an incredibly girly voice.

'Oh, really? Let's go!' DK cried, and they both ran off to get Bowser's handbag.

Peach, Wario and Ludwig sat in silence, none of them bothering to walk or do anything at all.

...

Luigi sat in the attic, wondering what to do. He glanced at Rosalina, making sure she was still unconscious.

'W-what happened?' asked Daisy, coming up the stairs.

'I am assuming you have just woken up' Luigi said, pointing to Rosalina. 'She tried to kill you twice'

'What? Why?' asked Daisy in shock.

'Because she loves me, and wants you to be out of the way' Luigi turned his head to Daisy.

'Well, when she wakes up, I m going to give her a piece of my mind!' Daisy said loudly.

'No, let's just pretend nothing happened, she will forget what happened' Luigi said, looking at Rosalina again.

'Oh...Ok. Let's go down now, the others are probably wondering what is up' Daisy suggested, and Luigi nodded.

They both left, leaving the damaged princess behind. Suddenly, someone came out from behind a box, and face-palmed.

It was Mario.

'This is not going to go very well...' he groaned, looking at Rosalina.

...

A/N: Oooh, exciting! I think the identity of the killer is getting pretty obvious right now, but only one person has got it right. Also, sorry to Yoshi fans, Dixie fans, and Birdo fans (If Birdo fans are even possible XD). So I am going to ask you guys to review who you think the killer is again, to see who gets it right. The next chapter is coming soon!


	8. Rosalina, when will you learn?

Me: Wow, It has been about a week since I last uploaded. There were two reasons: I was working on a very long chapter for another story, and I was too lazy. But I will try and do a reasonably long chapter because I am used to them now.

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, DK, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Koops, Toadbert, Wendy, Ludwig and Ms. Mowz.

Characters Dead: Pauline, Waluigi, Tiny, Goombella, Vivian, Funky, Flurrie, Diddy, Dixie, Yoshi and Birdo.

Kaiimi: Haha, you really like Dixie, I can see :D.

Crazy Mecha: Ok, so BOTH of you want him to die. :P

Light Speed508: Lol! Nobody likes Birdo! XD!

Moley Koopa: Bowser IS a jerk. And I can say that Yoshi is definitely NOT the killer XD.

Random Person: Yoshi is dead, there is no possible chance in the whole entire world of randomness and awesomeness that he is alive! Wow, that was a mouthful...:P

Star333: Eh, I don't think they are THAT far in their relationship yet. I will still go with your other idea though.

...

Toadette, Ms. Mowz and Bowser Jr found themselves in a musty doorway. Toadette coughed and looked back up in disgust.

'Ew, I bet nobody could live here' she muttered, putting her hand over her mouth as she looked to the ground which was covered in dust.

'Toadette, it is a freaking doorway! Nobody COULD live here' the mouse thief snapped, swiftly jumping over the planks of wood that lay across the ground.

'Guys, there is a door over there!' exclaimed Bowser Jr, pointing to a door that was barricaded at the end of the doorway.

They ran over, and tried to pull off the planks of wood that were nailed to the door. But even them three combined could not pull one off. Bowser Jr folded his arms, slumping to the ground. Something shining then caught his eye. He looked up, and saw another air vent above the door.

'Hey, you two!' he said, standing up. 'We could climb through that air vent!'

'We are all too short' Toadette rolled her eyes.

'Not if we stack up' Bowser Jr suggested.

It was silent for a moment, the only noise being their breathing.

'I am STARVED. Let's do it' Ms. Mowz groaned, watching as Toadette climbed on top of Bowser Jr.

She then back-flipped onto Toadette and whipped open the vent with her tail, making it clatter to the floor.

'Watch it!' Bowser Jr scowled, waving his fist at the mouse.

Ms. Mowz smiled and waved back, not realising he was doing it in anger. She crawled in, making bangs on the metal as she clambered through it. It began to get darker and darker, and she groaned. She turned around and beckoned for the other two to come in. Bowser Jr came in first, and then Toadette. But as soon as Toadette went in there was a sudden clang, making them all jump in surprise.

'What the hell?' muttered Ms. Mowz, turning her head around to see what had happened.

Bowser Jr did the same. Toadette stared at them with wide eyes, and then slowly turned her head back around.

'...Shit...' she whispered.

'Wow, we are in an even worse situation than when I invited Wario to the party and he ate too much-' Bowser Jr stopped, noticing the disgusted looks on the girls's faces.

The vent was inserted back in, nails hammered into it. There was also a padlock on it.

'Who did that? And how did they do it so quick?' asked Ms. Mowz in confusion.

'Is it just me, or is it getting hotter in here?' questioned Bowser Jr, starting to sweat.

When the drop of sweat hit the metal, it began sizzling. They all glanced at it in shock. Ms. Mowz looked at them in worry.

'Guys, something is going on...' she whispered.

'OUCH!' Toadette suddenly cried, jumping up as the hot floor burned her knees. She then banged her head on the top of it, and moaned in pain. 'We have to get out of here before we get boiled alive!'

'Like sausages...' Bowser Jr smiled, closing his eyes. 'Mmmmmm...'

'Dude' Ms. Mowz scowled at him. 'I am a vegetarian. You could at least say something like 'Salad''

'But you don't BOIL salad' Bowser Jr argued.

'Fine! Like potatoes' Ms. Mowz muttered, shaking her head.

'I don't care, I am keeping with sausages' Bowser Jr turned his body away from her, his spikes almost impaling her in the head.

'Hey, WATCH IT!' Ms. Mowz shouted, ducking under his shell and hopping away.

'Now is NOT the time for terrible dancing' Toadette muttered.

'I am not dancing! My feet are MELTING!' Ms. Mowz screamed.

She wasn't kidding. Her feet melted into a gooey grey substance that spread along the metal. Toadette felt like she was going to be sick.

'Ms. Mowz!' she called. 'You can do gymnastics and sports fine, right? Can you walk on your hands?'

Ms. Mowz nodded and quickly flipped around, landing gracefully on her hands.

'Let's get out of here!' she cried.

They all ran through the air vent, feeling it get hotter and hotter by the second. Toadette then coughed and began stumbling. Suddenly, she tripped and fell, banging her head on the wall. She fell unconscious instantly, slamming down onto the floor. The other two didn't notice, however, and continued speeding along, turning a corner and leaving Toadette alone. The air vent could not hold her weight, and it broke, making Toadette fall and slam hard onto the floor in some kind of storage room, still unconscious.

Meanwhile, the other two were still running, when they came to a dead end.

'Oh my god...' whispered Bowser Jr, turning around. 'Wait...Where the hell is Toadette?'

'AHHHH!' screamed Ms. Mowz as a knife suddenly impaled her in the arm, sticking it to the wall.

She watched as red blood slowly dripped from her arm, wincing in pain. Bowser Jr gasped and turned around, only to see five more knives heading his way. He quickly went into his shell, the knives ricocheting off and slamming into the wall.

'HEY!' shouted Ms. Mowz whacking the shell with her hands. 'Let me in!'

Another knife then found a home in her chest, making her cough and splutter blood. She stumbled back and slammed against the wall, her eyes slowly closing.

'Please...'

More knives cut into her, making it a disgusting sight. Bowser Jr poked his head out of his shell, noticing it was silent. He saw Ms. Mowz's corpse, and was almost sick. Suddenly, she rose her head and began screaming, trying to hit Bowser Jr. But she was stuck to the wall, and it was impossible.

'What the hell?' he whispered, inspecting the mouse.

Her eyes were dark red, and her teeth had turned sharp. Her tail's shape was now a knife, not a heart, and she was bleeding uncontrollably.

'Do you like it?' asked a voice from behind him.

He spun around and gasped, seeing someone in a large black cloak that hid all of their body.

'Are you the killer? Did you murder all of those INNOCENT people!?' he cried.

'Ummm...Yes' the murderer replied with an evil grin. 'And now it is time for you'

The killer grabbed their cloak and opened the left side of it, revealing guns and knives. There was also a spear there, along with some grenades.

'Which one?' they moved their hand about, trying to decide which weapon to choose.

They finally rested her eyes on a katana that was hanging next to the spear. They pulled it off, watching in delight as it sparkled.

'Are you going to fight back?' the killer asked, looking up at Bowser Jr.

'No' Bowser Jr shook his head. 'Just hurry up and kill me'

'Hmmm...Enthusiasm, I like it'

The killer raised the katana and dashed towards Bowser Jr with a cry. They swiped it at him, but he jumped out of the way, slamming into the vent.

'HEY!' the killer screamed, running after him again.

The murderer pinned him up to the wall by the neck, watching in glee as he squirmed about.

'Let's end this, shall we?' they asked, their eyes gleaming.

'HI-YA!'

Bowser Jr gasped as the killer suddenly dropped him, catching back his breath. Toadette kicked the killer in the chest, making them sprawl to the ground. They got back up and swiped at Toadette, who barely dodged it. She fell next to Bowser Jr.

'Come on, let's get out of here!' she grabbed his hand and pulled him, saving him from getting cut in half.

They ran back through the vent, ducking under every attack the killer aimed at them. They both then jumped down the hole Toadette fell through and ran out the door, now out of the killer's eyesight.

'Never mind about the food!' cried Toadette, both of them running as fast as they could towards Peach, Wario and Ludwig who sat in the distance.

'HELP US!' Bowser Jr yelled, running behind them.

'...From what?' asked Peach, looking up at the two as if they were crazy.

Toadette and Bowser Jr then realised the killer was not chasing them anymore, and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Right, what the hell happened?' muttered Wario.

The two explained everything that happened to the shocked three.

'Wow, you have been through a lot' gasped Ludwig.

Bowser and DK came running back with lipstick all over their faces.

'Do you like our new style?' Bowser asked, smiling at Ludwig as he walked towards him. 'Hey, what's YOUR name?'

'Dad, I'm your son' Ludwig groaned, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

'I'll pay you' Bowser quickly replied.

'What did you give to him?' asked Ludwig, glancing at DK, who shifted his eyes.

'Um...Nooottthing...' DK said quietly, whistling.

'Guys, never mind about that! We have to catch the murderer before he or she escapes!' Toadette exclaimed.

'They have probably escaped by now, let's just leave it. I still feel really sad about Ms. Mowz...' Peach sighed, looking down and blinking.

'We all do' Ludwig said sadly.

'NOT ME!' Bowser began laughing and dancing around the room again.

The room began shaking, making Ludwig get bounced over to the huge hole by the front door.

'Hey, WATCH IT!' he screamed.

Peach then noticed something. She screamed at Bowser to stop dancing. But it was too late.

CRASH!

The ceiling above them was old, and it was already braking. Bowser dancing did not really help, and it broke, falling towards the group. They all screamed except Bowser, who continued dancing freakishly. The ceiling fell onto them, and the screaming stopped.

...

Mario went on one knee and put two fingers on Rosalina's neck to make sure she was still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood back up, shaking his head.

'How could Luigi do this?' he asked himself.

He began slowly walking down the stairs, still watching Rosalina. He made it to the bottom and them remembered that the room they were in had exploded. Wendy was leaning on the wall with red marks all over her body as she took out a bottle.

'I am glad I brought this with me...' she whispered and lifted the bottle, drinking all of the alcohol at once.

Luigi then spotted his brother coming down the stairs and gulped, but did not make any eye contact with him. Mario walked towards him and leaned in towards his ear, his arms folded.

'Can you explain about what that was all about?'

Luigi began to sweat and took off his hat, chuckling nervously.

'W-what do you mean, Mario? Heh heh...' he looked down.

'Luigi, I saw it' Mario glared at the green plumber.

Luigi sighed. He took a deep breath, and explained everything to his brother.

'Right, I-I slept with Rosalina, and then-' Luigi got stopped by Daisy.

'You WHAT!?'

'I thought you already knew...' Luigi whispered quietly.

'Remember, I got smashed up by Rosalina TWICE!' Daisy exclaimed, clenching her fists.

Luigi looked back to Mario.

'After I slept with Rosalina...' he glanced at Daisy. 'Daisy found out, so Rosalina hit her. Then I think Daisy tried to murder Rosalina, but she ended up getting knocked out again. Then I hit Rosalina, and she is unconscious up in the attic'

'Oh, I am unconscious up in the attic, am I?' Rosalina narrowed her eyes as she walked towards the group of three, her head still bleeding from when he punched her. 'And I think you hit me in the head, am I correct?'

She stood next to Daisy, folding her arms.

'God dammit...' whispered Luigi, face-palming.

'Luigi...' whispered Daisy, tears filling up in her eyes. 'We were supposed to get married...'

'Um, not anymore!' Rosalina cheered. 'Luigi! I will forgive you, because I am SUCH a nice lady!'

'Fine' Daisy turned away. 'Go with her. I hope you have a happy life with the bitch'

'Loser!' Rosalina laughed as Daisy walked away. 'Now then, Luigi, what shall we do?'

'Hey, get off my brother!' Mario roughly shoved Rosalina off Luigi, making her fall to the ground.

'Grrr...LUIGI! Tell him!' Rosalina cried.

Luigi was silent.

'LUIGI!'

'Shut up' Luigi walked away from the surprised space princess. 'Bitch'

Rosalina growled as she got up herself, brushing dust off her dress.

Toad, Koops, Wendy and Toadbert watched in excitement to see what would happen, and sighed when it ended. The whole Luigi/Daisy/Rosalina situation reminded Mario about Peach.

'Hmmm...I hope Peach is alright' he said to himself.

'Guys, I really think we should get down to the others somehow' Toadbert glanced around at the others, waiting for a response.

'I totally agree' Wendy agreed. 'I am tired of all of you'

'But how?' asked Koops, glaring at Wendy and kicking her.

They all looked at Rosalina, who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'I will take you guys over, but them three idiots can stay here' Rosalina said.

Rosalina closed her eyes and concentrated hard, gathering all of her magic. She then snapped them open.

'Jump' Rosalina uttered, glancing at Toad and nodding at the huge gap in the middle of the staircase.

'You ARE joking, right?' Toad's eyes widened as Rosalina nodded again.

'Just jump' Rosalina snapped. 'My magic is weakening'

'Patience!' Toad snapped back, and then jumped.

A blue orb appeared around him and he found himself floating to the other side. He landed gracefully on the carpet.

'Wow' Toad turned around. 'You guys try it!'

Wendy, Toadbert and Koops also went across, and reached the end. Rosalina turned to Mario, Luigi and Daisy smugly.

'See you later' she laughed, jumping into the air and disappearing.

She appeared again next to Wendy, who screamed in surprise. Daisy scowled, and turned to the two brothers.

'Come on, there has to be SOMETHING we can do to get across!' she muttered, shaking Mario. 'Think of something!'

Mario shook his head and sat down.

'Rosalina has beaten us, we are going to stay here forever'

'Don't think like that!' Daisy shouted. 'Think positive thoughts!'

...

A/N: This wasn't as long as I thought or wanted it to be. Oh well. Please review and check out my poll. I am not forcing you, I am asking. Lol.


	9. Fire

Me: Here is the next chapter. Please vote on my new poll, please :).

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, DK, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Koops, Toadbert, Wendy, and Ludwig.

Characters Dead: Pauline, Waluigi, Tiny, Goombella, Vivian, Funky, Flurrie, Diddy, Dixie, Yoshi, Birdo, and Ms. Mowz.

Kaiimi: WOO! Fighting to the point of death! That will probably happen :P

Moley Koopa: ...Of course they are not! Heh heh...Haha, Toadette beat up the killer and you think she is the killer? That is an epic suggestion! (That was not sarcastic, by the way :P)

Star333: Yeah, screw everyone apart from them two! :D Basically, I meant that they are not that far in their relationship to kiss in the vents.

Light Speed508: Yup, whenever Bowser is drunk or acts like he did last chapter, something bad will probably happen, as also shown last chapter. :D

...

It was silent on the bottom floor, the debris on top of everyone. It was silent. Nothing moved, nobody breathed, it was a deathly silence. Suddenly, the front door slowly began opening, revealing the warm sunlight. The gap that Pauline fell through started closing.

'Oh my god!'

The door then slammed shut and the gap opened widely again, looking like it had never moved. Toad, Toadbert, Koops, Wendy, and Rosalina finished walking down the stairs, stumbling into the wood and rock.

'What happened here?' Toadbert asked on shock, adjusting his glasses. 'I can not believe my perfect eyes!'

'And I can not believe you are still alive' Wendy shot a fierce look at the blue Toad. 'The murderer should have killed you by now, you little annoying freak. You know, go and hang yourself! Stab yourself! Drink poison! Or, on second thoughts, how about I kill you myself? I am sure everyone will be very happy to see your eyes cut out as you cry for help. Heh heh...I will like that...'

Toadbert slowly looked at her, his face twisted into an expression of horror. With tears in his eyes, he turned back.

'Well, I wonder where everyone is right now' he changed the subject, struggling not to start choking as he stopped himself from crying. 'Maybe they got crushed by the ceiling'

'I wish you were with them' Wendy folded her arms, looking out of the window. 'Disgusting excuse for a Toad'

Rain thundered against the window, and the sky was grey. Clouds hang in the air, making it even darker.

'What have I done to you?' Toadbert questioned angrily. 'Huh?'

'Nothing, but you show off, you have such an annoying voice, you have a huge head that takes up half of the room, need I say more?' Wendy walked up to him, her face only a centimetre away from Toadbert's.

'You better stop that...' Toadbert said silently, clenching his fists together.

'Oh, I am so scared!' Wendy raised her hands in sarcastic fear. 'What are you going to do? What COULD you do to me?'

'Stop that...RIGHT now...'

'No. Just go and fall down that hole, or something'

Toadbert kicked Wendy in the chest, making her cough as she staggered back. She lifted her leg and swing it at him, but he ducked and then grabbed it, pushing her leg up. Wendy flipped around and landed with a thump on a huge rock. Growling in fury, she jumped up and punched him in the face, then picked him up and threw him at the wall. His glasses came off and smashed against the wall, making him unable to see. He then pulled out another pair from his pocket and put them on, grinning.

'I always prepare' he laughed.

'Guys! Just stop this! Fighting will not help!' Toad exclaimed, standing in the middle of them.

Wendy spat out a tooth and shook her head, stomping on the rocks.

'Pathetic' she muttered.

Suddenly, a small voice came from under a large plank of wood. It was squeaky, and Toad knew exactly who it was.

'Toadette!' he heaved up the piece of wood and threw it at the wood, making it clank against the wall, leaving a mark. 'You're alright!'

They both hugged, and Toadette looked around.

'The others are trapped under the ceiling too!'

They all began cleaning the mess up, and they eventually found everyone. They all stood around in a circle.

'We have to find some place to sleep' DK yawned, stretching his arms. 'I am even more tired than the time I drank five huge cups of milk and passed out'

'Back to the subject...' Peach raised her foot and stomped it hard on DK's, making him wince.

Bowser then began dancing again, singing to 'Living La Vida Loca'.

'No!' Peach screamed. 'Everybody, pin him to the ground!'

The remaining part of the ceiling began to shake violently. They all leaped onto Bowser, making him tumble over and land face-first on the floorboards.

'God no...JUMP OUT OF THE WAY!' Koops shrieked, grabbing Wendy's hand and leaping to safety.

Wario kicked Peach to the floor and DK grabbed him, spinning in the air and landing on the stairs. Ludwig, Bowser Jr and Toad were hanging onto DK, and Rosalina floated away. Toadbert tripped, landing by Wendy.

'Wendy! Help!' Toadbert cried.

Wendy looked at Toad, wondering what to do. She reached out her hand, but then stopped. Screaming, she kicked Toadbert in the face, making him spin back to Bowser.

'YOU BASTARD!' she screamed.

She stumbled to the wall, feeling it for guidance. Leaning against it, she pulled out a lighter and flicked it on, watching the flame dance around. Raising her hand, she threw it at Toadbert. It landed next to him, and he gasped. The wood caught on fire, and it travelled along on the wood. It caught on the walls and everything else. The only thing anyone could see was orange and red fire.

'Guys, to the stairs!' Toad coughed, dashing past the fire and clambering up the stairs.

The smoke began to get thicker, and they could barely see. They coughed and coughed, the fire burning their skin.

'Rosalina! Help us!' DK cried.

Rosalina floated above the fire and up the stairs, flying over the gap. She landed neatly on the other side, her feet meeting the carpet. She zapped Toad, DK, Koops, Ludwig, Wendy, Wario, Toadette, Bowser Jr, and Peach. They disappeared in a flash and appeared once again next to the space princess. The fire began moving up the stairs, and Toadbert and Bowser were nowhere to be seen, trapped in the flames. Peach, Toadette, and Rosalina dropped to their knees, too weak to stand up. Then Koops noticed something.

'DUCK!' he screamed.

An explosion came from the blaze, sending fire burning over their heads as they dropped to the ground.

'We have to get out of here! Rosalina, stop the fire!' Peach grabbed Rosalina's shoulders and began shaking her.

'Mario! Luigi! Daisy!' Koops cried out for help.

'What the hell happened?' Mario gasped, speeding up to them.

'This bitch here set fire to the whole hotel, killing Toadbert and Bowser on purpose' Wario glared at Wendy, who scowled.

'Is this true?' Daisy's eyes widened in shock. 'Did you kill an innocent, helpless, little Toad, and Bowser?'

'Yeah, so what' Wendy shrugged. 'It is not like anybody cares about them'

'Oh, is that true?'

Wendy spun around and gasped, seeing Toadbert and Bowser standing on the stairs, completely charred. The fire burned behind them, desperately trying to reach them. Bowser released his fire breath on it, making the fire even bigger. Toadbert chuckled, looking at Wendy as his eyes sparkled in delight.

'Is the fire hot enough, Bowser?' the blue Toad laughed, turning back around to his new friend.

'Yes it is' Bowser replied, also laughing.

'Good. Now, attack!' Toadbert spun and pointed at Wendy.

Bowser jumped up really high and spun around twice, falling towards Wendy. She stumbled out of the way, coughing from the fire.

'Dad, what are you doing!?' She screamed, backing up towards the flames. 'I am your daughter!'

'Well, not really' Bowser stopped his shell-spin attack and smiled at Wendy. 'You were adopted'

'Guys, please help me!' Wendy pleaded with the others. 'I am sorry for everything I said to you!'

Mario, Luigi, Wario, Bowser Jr, Koops, DK, and Toad shook their heads in disgust, while Peach, Daisy, and Toadette looked a bit sorry for the dinosaur-turtle. Rosalina just had a blank face, the bottom of her dress singing from the blaze.

'Guys, stop!' Peach ran in front of Bowser and Toadbert, throwing her arms out. 'We don't need any more of us dead!'

'Peach is right' Daisy slowly walked to Bowser, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Do you really want to do this? To your own daughter? Well, ADOPTED daughter really, but it sounds more dramatic when I say 'Daughter', you think?'

Bowser blinked, and looked towards Wendy, who looked terrified.

'HELL YEAH!' He raised his fist and ran towards her, but Daisy quickly stopped him again.

'Really?' She glared at him, trying to make him say 'No'.

Bowser looked down at his huge feet.

'No...' Bowser walked towards Wendy and hugged her. 'As much as I hate you, you're still my adopted daughter. You are my only one left'

'Um...Dad?' Wendy rolled her eyes, smiling. 'I was your only one'

'Oh yeah' Bowser chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. 'But what are we going to do about the fire?'

Toadbert, who was extremely angry, turned to them and spoke as if they were idiots.

'Duh! Rosalina will use her magic to get rid of it, right?' They all looked at her, who put out her hand and shook her head.

'No' she told them simply. 'You expect me to do everything, just because I am magic! I took you all over to the other side of the bridge and back, and now you expect me to just use my power to get rid of the fire? Well, you can do that yourself!' She pushed Peach to the floor and kicked Daisy, who was trying to stop her, in the chest.

She ran to the door that led to the staircase leading to the attic and fumbled with the door handle.

'What are you doing? Why are you going up there?' Mario asked.

'Who cares!?' Bowser Jr yelled, jumping on Mario for no reason. 'Just stop her!'

Rosalina pulled as hard as she could and the door slung open, whacking Toadette hard in the face. She stumbled backwards and fell over, her face slightly bleeding. She ran in, closing the door again.

'Lock!' she cried, blue electricity escaping her fingertips and zapping the door. 'Go away and stay away!'

Mario pounded on the door, but it was no use. Whenever he touched it he got electrocuted, plus it was locked tight.

'Mario, do something! The fire is coming closer!' Peach pointed in terror as the fire creeped closer to them, spreading on the walls and carpet.

'Guys, in here!' Koops beckoned for them to come into the storage room.

They all quickly ran in and Koops closed it. He frantically picked up dirty old cloths and threw them over his shoulder, making them slap Wendy in the face. He pointed to a lot of buckets in the corner.

'Grab those and head to the bathroom!' Knowing what his idea was, everyone grabbed a heavy bucket and dashed out.

Then they all skidded to a halt, sending dust flying up.

'The fire is blocking the door to the room!' Daisy screamed as she pointed to the room where she, Mario, Luigi, Koops and Rosalina were in.

'Just run through as fast as you can!' Peach shrieked, raising the bucket and placing it over her head as she dashed through the fire and into the room.

Everyone followed and went into the bathroom. They filled their buckets to the brim with cold water, and then ran back into the fire, the water sloshing about. They threw their buckets over a large part of the fire each. The fire shrank and shrank until there was nothing left.

'There is still a fire downstairs that could spread up to us again, but we have some time to persuade Rosalina to let us in now' Toadette said.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Toadbert, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Ludwig, Wendy, DK, Wario, and Koops walked over to the door. The sound of their voices surprised Rosalina, who was sitting on the top step biting her nails.

'Rosalina! Please let us in!' Peach called.

Rosalina stared at the door for a moment, before whispering a single word.

'Unlock'

The door slowly opened, and a smile spread across her face. She stood up as they all walked in.

'Lock'

The door once again closed, and blue magic began fizzing around it again.

'What the hell was that!?' Luigi turned on Rosalina angrily. 'You could have killed us all!'

'Heh heh...What do you mean? Guys, stop him!' Rosalina looked at the others desperately, only to see them all glaring at her.

She stepped back, feeling for the wall behind her.

'Stop it, right now!' She cried.

Luigi stomped right up to her and calmly asked a question. His voice was soft, but Rosalina could tell her was fuming.

'Did you kill everyone who got murdered? Are you the killer?'

Rosalina widened her eyes.

'No, for the last time!'

'Then why haven't you helped us get out of here? You are magic' Luigi said to her.

'I have already tried' Rosalina answered. 'The door did not open at all, or the windows. So don't blame this on me!'

'That is quite hard to believe' Wario muttered. 'Out of all of us, you are the biggest suspect, plus the one who would most likely kill somebody'

'Ouch!' Ludwig suddenly cried. 'Oh my god! My tail is on fire! HELP!'

'God dammit...' Toadbert whispered. 'Rosalina, this is the time we need you the most. Will you help us?'

They all stared at her, their eyes pleading with her. She looked away, the flap of hair covering one eye moving to the side of her face. She stood up, gently making her way down the stairs with her eyes closed, trying to focus all of the energy she had left. Suddenly, the stair broke and so did the floor, flames leaping up at her feet. She screamed as she began to fall into it.

'Rosalina!' Peach dived forward and gripped her hand before she fell completely in.

Her feet dangled just above the fire. Suddenly, Peach began sliding in, making Rosalina scream in pain as the fire burned her feet. Daisy and Mario then grabbed Peach by the legs and pulled her, Rosalina also coming up.

'Quick, Rosalina! Use your magic!' Luigi watched her as she stood back up.

Rosalina closed her eyes and began mumbling something that nobody could hear. Suddenly, the fire dropped back into the hole and disappeared completely, leaving nothing but the smoky smell in the air.

'You did it, YOU DID IT!' Koops cheered and they all hugged her.

Suddenly, there was a ear-piercing scream coming from inside the group. They all walked back and gasped, seeing a dagger inside Peach's stomach. Blood dropped from the wound as she fell to her knees, clutching the cut and pulling out the knife.

'Peach!' Mario and Wario shouted, both running towards her and leaning down.

'They...did...this...' Peach whispered extremely quietly.

'Who did this?' Koops frantically asked.

But Peach's eyes had closed, and Wario gently placed her down on the floor, Tears welling up in his eyes.

'I will find out who did this...' He growled. 'And I will kill them with my bare hands'

...

A/N: Once again, I am going to ask you guys and girls who you think the murderer is. Review that and what you think of the chapter! Also vote on my poll, please!


	10. Star Fox Frenzy

!REPLYING OF THE REVIEWERS!

(I am actually REALLY bad at doing this :P)

Star333: She does really hate Mario, Luigi, and Daisy.

Shamangirl1: I killed Peach because she makes it to the end in more than half of my stories, so I had the murderer kill her.

Kaiimi: You might be right about Wendy and Rosalina. Or not. Mwahaha :D!

Moley Koopa: But what about the part when Bowser Jr and Toadette got attacked by the killer?

Random Person: No problem. Haha, I actually liked writing that part :D.

Random Person Second Review: Oh, Ok. Thanks for voting on my poll.

Light Speed508: So lots of you think that Rosalina is the killer now. Well I can tell you...It might or might not be! :P.

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Daisy, DK, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Koops, Toadbert, Wendy, and Ludwig.

Characters Dead: Pauline, Waluigi, Tiny, Goombella, Vivian, Funky, Flurrie, Diddy, Dixie, Yoshi, Birdo, Ms. Mowz, and Peach.

...

'Wow, Wario, you are SUPER dramatic! Here, have a lollipop!' Toadbert cheered happily.

'Oh, OKAY!' Wario shouted like a child and ate the lollipop in one bite...Along with a certain blue toad.

'WARIO! You freaking ATE Toadbert! Out, OUT!' Daisy screamed, grabbing a golf club leaning against the wall and smashing it against Wario's head multiple times.

Wario wobbled, groaning, and tripped over, making a floorboard pop up. Koops, who was standing on it, got shot up, screaming as his head broke the ceiling. He legs flailed about helplessly, his head stuck in the hole.

'This...is...perfect' Toadette whispered as she giggled, filming the whole thing on her iPhone. 'After this I am sending it to the boss of Penguin Studios. Then I will get me some money!'

Koops then fell, crashing into Toadette who screamed as she got crushed by the Koopa. Her iPhone spun out of her hand, almost falling down the stairs. But before it could, Wendy grabbed it and held it up in triumph.

'I don't think so, BITCH! I am getting the money! MWAHAHA!' Wendy quickly scrolled through Toadette's apps, looking for the Mail App. 'How many apps does this girl need!?'

'Hey! Give my iPhone back!' Pushing Koops off her, Toadette dashed towards Wendy and did a Kung Fu chop right next to her, making her drop the iPhone, wobbling.

'Woah! Where did you learn that!?' Wendy screamed.

Grinning, Toadette waved her iPhone in front of Wendy.

'It is hard to believe, but some apps are actually useful'

'OUT, OUT, **OUT**!' Daisy continued whacking Wario, every hit making her legs flip up into the air. 'Spit out the poor little...um...I can't think of anything good to say about him. Wow, I sure am tired.'

Wario stumbled around, tripping into everything he ran into. Bowser then turned to Bowser Jr, Ludwig, and DK.

'Does this mean I can dance again?' He asked, his eyes shining a bright red.

'Ugh, go for it' Replied his two sons, while DK nodded.

'Can I join in?' He questioned.

The whole scene was now hectic. Toadette and Wendy were fighting over the iPhone, Daisy had returned to whacking Wario, Toadbert was trapped inside him, Bowser and DK were dancing with each other, and Koops was on the rough floorboards, unconscious. The others were just watching, amused.

...

'W-where am I?' Toadbert asked, waking up and looking around.

It was pitch black, no light at all.

'Oh yeah, I forgot. I am inside Wario' Toadbert rolled his eyes. 'I better try to escape'

Toadbert walked around, trying to feel something. But there was nothing.

'I expected to be walking up a mountain of food' He shook his head, sitting down for a rest.

...

Mario, Luigi, Toad, Rosalina, Bowser Jr, and Ludwig were watching this all happen.

'GUYS! STOP! This will not help!' Mario shouted to all of them, and everyone froze immediately, even Toadbert. 'Good. Now, I got an idea. Because the ceiling is broken, we could climb through that small hole Koops made and get the hell out of this dump!'

'There is no point, idiots. We are trapped on this island.' Wendy muttered, picking up Toadette and throwing her through the hole. 'She can go up, though.'

The next thing she knew, she was getting lifted through the hole by Bowser, who was struggling to do it.

'Hey! I am not fat!' Wendy cried to Bowser who was panting.

'That's what YOU think.' Bowser wiped his forehead.

They all eventually got out of the hotel and stood on the high roof, the rain thundering down on them. They were all soaked.

'What now!?' Toadette cried through the pounding rain. 'We can't get down! The roof is too high up!'

'I don't want to go down' Wendy peeked over the edge, feeling disgusted as she thought about walking through the mushy ground.

'Oh yes, because little Wendy will get herself dirty! Oh no!' Koops grinned.

'Wait, does everyone have a phone? Yes, Toadette. You must use your iPhone too.' Mario muttered, and everyone showed him their mobile phones.

'It is useless. There is no signal! It is not like we could phone help or something, they would never find us.' Daisy muttered, sliding her phone back in a pocket in her dress.

'Ugh, I am just going to play Angry Birds.' Toadette rolled her eyes and sat down.

'Oooh, I want to watch!' Luigi said and ran towards Toadette, but he accidentally slipped on the wet roof and tumbled into her, making her drop the iPhone.

It spun round and round and eventually made it to the end of the roof, balancing on the edge. Toadette got up and ran towards it in slow-motion, movie style. She slowly reached out her arms was she got closer and closer to it.

'Nooooooo!' She screamed very slowly.

As she got closer and closer, Toad just walked past her and picked up the phone not in slow-motion, looking at Toadette weirdly. He actually looked scared.

'The phone is mine!' He ran back to the others, laughing like a crazy maniac. 'And no one can stop me!'

'Actually, you're wrong' Wendy slid in front of him, making Toad trip over and roll on the roof towards Wario.

Toad slammed into Wario incredibly hard. Wario shot back and opened his mouth, watching in surprise as Toadbert climbed out.

'Victory is mine!' Toadbert threw his fist up in the air.

But he was actually standing on Wario's tongue, and didn't realise Wario was wobbling over the edge. Wario then fell, screaming.

'OH MY GOODNESS!' Toadbert shouted and jumped back on the roof, laughing as he watched Wario smash into the ground below.

Wario created a huge explosion of dust which went all the way to the roof where the others were standing. It was only then they noticed the rain had stopped.

'The rain has stopped, we should go to sleep now.' Ludwig said to everyone.

'Um, no. Number One: You are not even an adult yet, and Two: We are at least going back downstairs!' Wendy shouted and went back down the hole easily with the help of a ladder they put up.

'She is right. Let's go.' Mario agreed and began to also climb down the ladder.

Suddenly, it wobbled and fell, Mario going down with it. He hit the ground with a loud thump.

'Oh, Hallefreakinglujuah!' Koops said sarcastically. 'Guys! Wendy pushed Mario over!'

'I did not! You always blame me, just because I am the-'

**CLICK!**

A huge click echoed throughout the room, making Wendy feel uneasy. She scrambled to the stairs, tripping over three times as she desperately made her way to the door. As she grabbed the rail, the stairs turned into a slide, and when the door opened it revealed two huge stone blocks smashing into each other. Wendy almost slipped down the slide and to her death but she swung around the rail before she could.

'Phew!' Wendy wiped her forehead. 'That was a close one!'

But that wasn't the end of it. The walls started to close in on her, when they suddenly began shaking and stopped. Dust fell off the surface, indicating it hadn't been used in years. Then it started moving again, getting closer and closer to Wendy. Spikes then shot out from both of the walls, the plain walls now being spikes walls. One almost impaled Wendy, but she managed to dodge it before it could. She grabbed the side of one and spun around. She then let go and flipped to another one, getting higher and higher. She then felt a spike graze her shell, and she closed her eyes, pushing herself up against the spike.

'This is an even worse situation than the time Dixie bought the wrong kind of cornflakes at the supermarket and Toadette EXPLODED. Literally!' The walls then squashed her, making Koops squirm as the walls blocked the hole.

They then separated again, making it a really gory sight. Koops hopped down, completely grossed out.

'You guys can come down now!' He yelled, waving his arms up to Daisy.

**CLICK!**

Koops glanced to where the noise came from and gasped, starting to slowly back away.

'It's...It's...It's a talking chicken monster! Haha, not really. Can you imagine if it was?'

'Watch out!' Screamed Daisy, pointing to where Koops was actually looking.

There was a huge silver machine there with nothing on it, but there was a small hole in the middle of the machine. As soon as Koops heard the click, an arrow whizzed out of the hole and thudded into the wall beside him.

'Well, that thing has terrible aim.' Koops laughed, watching as many more arrows shot out and missed him.

Koops then sighed and walked towards the ladder, panting as he tried to lift it up. He eventually succeeded and then began climbing up the ladder, only to fall back down after an arrow hit the bottom of it, making it wobble and fall. It hit Koops on the head and he groaned, feeling dizzy. Then another arrow shot at him, but he jumped up and ran behind a wall. Taking a deep breath, he ran out, holding a hammer he found on a box. He raised it and began smashing the machine, screaming as sparks escaped the wreck.

'That was a close one...' He whispered, looking at an arrow beside him.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a guitar string, and Koops gasped. He didn't move, but just stood there. Then there was the sickening sound of something sliding off something. The top half of the Koopa's body slid off the bottom half, landing on the attic floor. A metal wire was now visible. That must have sliced him in half. Daisy, feeling sick that she had witnessed a death, pulled her head back outside and turned to the others.

'Koops is dead and since Wendy hasn't come back I am assuming she is also dead.' Daisy said to the others, who looked shocked.

'What happened to Koops?' Mario asked.

'I just watched as his body sliced in half by a wire.' Daisy said, shuddering as she remembered the experience. 'Two more of us are dead. The murderer must have set up traps in the attic to kill more of us.'

'I don't know how anyone could do such a thing.' Rosalina shook her head in disgust. 'None of us are going down there again.'

'Yeah, I think we got that.' Daisy glared at Rosalina, hating the space princess at the moment.

'I know it sounds harsh, but I am actually glad Wendy is dead.' Toadbert stated.

'Yeah, and me.' Bowser also said.

Soon everyone was nodding, and they realised they didn't care about Wendy anymore.

'I am so bored. All we do is sit on this roof.' Muttered DK, looking around at everyone else.

'I just wish Star Fox would come flying to the island to save us.' Wario said idiotically.

'COMING IN!'

'What the hell was that!?' Screamed Toadette, her eyes widening as she recovered from almost falling off the roof.

'Hey look, it's Star Fox!' Daisy cried, clapping.

Star Fox's ship landed and the door opened, letting out bundles of smoke which went up in the air. Everyone covered their mouths to stop coughing. When the smoke cleared they saw Fox leaning against his ship with a machine gun. He wore dark sunglasses, and looked weird. He glanced at Rosalina, who blinked, looking surprised. He then turned back to the others, putting his finger on the trigger as he aimed at Luigi.

'Goodbye, The Mario gang.' He said solemnly, not even hesitating to pull the trigger.

Bullets blasted out of the bullet hole with force and zoomed across the roof, slamming into Luigi, who cried out in pain.

'Luigi!' Daisy screamed, and tried to run forward, but Mario grabbed her.

Luigi stumbled backwards, many holes in his body. Toadette noticed Fox was grinning as he put his machine gun back in his belt and pulled out a grenade. He then whistled, and more ships came down, now taking up at least half of the roof. Falco, Slippy, and Pepper jumped out, each holding a different weapon.

'Ready?' Fox asked, laughing as he turned to his gang.

They all nodded, and Fox turned around again, pointing to the Mario gang.

'Attack!'

Toadette screamed very loudly as Falco, Slippy, and Pepper ran towards them. Falco pulled a katana from his back and swiped at Mario who dodged it, tripping over in the process.

'I am SO not ready for this today!' Daisy screamed, falling flat on her face as she tried to run away from Slippy. 'I painted my nails this morning!'

'What are you doing!?' Cried Ludwig to Pepper. 'We are your friends!'

'Master told us!' Peppy said, swiping at Ludwig with two daggers.

'That's it!' Ludwig shouted. 'The murderer told them! Peppy, who told you to kill us?'

'None of your business!' Peppy snapped, slicing Ludwig in the stomach.

Ludwig kneeled down and groaned in pain as Peppy kicked him in the face.

'Any last words?'

'Yes.' Ludwig said, pointing behind the rabbit. 'Watch out.'

'Huh?' Peppy turned around, and went pale. 'Uh oh...'

**THWACK!**

Peppy flew back, falling off the roof and down into the jungle. Ludwig looked up and side in relief. Slippy, seeing this, growled. He jumped in front of a fleeing Toadette and laughed evilly, reaching out to snap her neck.

'AHHHH!' Bowser Jr screamed, coming down out of nowhere on a vine, kicking Slippy in the face.

Slippy staggered back, dazed. Fox growled and threw his grenade, which rolled by Daisy's foot. She looked down, and went pale like Peppy.

'Everyone, watch out!' She screamed, diving out of the way as the grenade exploded, making a huge chunk of the hotel fall off and hit the ground below, shaking the whole island.

Slippy had fallen with it, but Falco had managed to jump out of the way, ending up by Fox.

'That is it!' Fox roared, picking up one of Peppy's daggers and running towards Daisy, who tried to get away with a terrified expression on her face.

In a rage, he stabbed her with all his might. The dagger went straight through her body, making her jerk forward as blood went everywhere. Dramatic music played in Mario's head as she fell to the ground. He then got pushed off the building by Wario, who did the same to Falco.

'Piece of cake.' He said, smiling.

'Too much of us are getting killed today!' Screamed DK, clutching his head in pain.

His head then suddenly got sliced off by Wario, who was holding a chainsaw.

'What did you say?' He asked innocently, not knowing what he just did.

'Oh god...' Whispered Daisy as she spotted all the ships falling off the roof. 'How ironic...'

...

A/N: Yeah, lots of them died in this chapter. Whoever hasn't voted on my poll then please do it if you want to, but if you don't want to, then...don't! Lol. Next chapter coming soon!


	11. The Finale, Or Is It?

Me: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is also the last chapter. This IS my favourite story that I have written, though. And I accidentally reviewed last chapter. I meant to do the review on a different story. The killer will also be revealed in this chapter. And now to...

!THE REPLYING OF THE REVIEWERS!

Light Speed508: Ok! :P

Shamangirl1: I think I killed off a lot of characters last chapter...

Moley Koopa: A list is below to tell you who is alive and dead. I think I need to read last chapter again to see who is alive, lol :P.

Kaiimi: I don't really play the games, (I have played one), but I think he is awesome because of the way he looks. He is a fox! XD. A list is below.

Random Person: No problem! Haha, I don't really know how much I killed off. Hopefully there are at least ten left...(I haven't looked at last chapter to see yet!)

Crazy Mecha: Thank you!

Star333: I do not know myself yet...Yeah, swinging on a vine is awesome! XD.

Characters Alive: Mario, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Rosalina, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Toadbert, and Ludwig.

Characters Dead: Pauline, Waluigi, Tiny, Goombella, Vivian, Funky, Flurrie, Diddy, Dixie, Yoshi, Birdo, Ms. Mowz, Peach, Wendy, Koops, Luigi, and DK.

...

'Oh my gosh! This is, like, totally terrifying!' Toadette screamed, noticing most of the gang were dead and two were slowly dying. 'Daisy!'

'Daisy! Are you Ok?' asked Toad.

'Oh no! Daisy!' Wario shouted.

'Daisy!' cried Rosalina.

'Daisy is dying!' Bowser and Bowser Jr yelled.

'Oh no!' Mario shouted.

'Oh dear! Daisy!' Toadbert ran over to her.

'Oh no! Let's help Ludwig! HE IS DYING TOO!' screamed Ludwig.

'Oh,' Bowser said, stopping for a moment. 'Hi Ludwig!'

'Guys, I'm fine. Really,' Daisy reassured them, painfully getting to her feet. 'I just have a HOLE IN MY BODY!'

'Oh...That,' Toad awkwardly said. 'Toadette, you can deal with it! I am going to listen to Britney Spears in my head!'

Everyone ran off, leaving Toadette with Daisy.

'Toadette, I think I know who the killer is,' Daisy told her. 'I have found lots of clues that relate to the person.'

'Who is it?' asked Toadette, determined to find the identity of the murderer.

'It's...It's...' Daisy tried to say it.

'IT'S...IT'S...'

'**IT'S**...**IT'S**...'

Silence.

'Oh, COME ON!' Toadette muttered, looking away from Daisy.

'Toadette!' Called Ludwig. 'I think I know who the killer is!'

'Oh god, not again,' Toadette groaned as she walked over to Ludwig. 'Who is it?'

'It's...It's...'

**SLICE!**

Ludwig's head came off and fell off the roof, his body landing on the surface. Toadette slowly looked up to Wario, who was smiling innocently again.

'It wasn't me!' He shouted, throwing the chainsaw at Mario, accidentally killing him too.

'Oh n-' Toad began, but then Mario stood back up.

'Hey, wait a minute! How come Toadette NEVER dies in these stories!?' He demanded.

'Shut up!' Came a booming voice from the sky.

'NO! I will keep asking you until you kill her and keep me alive!' Mario screamed.

'Ugh, fine!'

A huge hand appeared from the sky and floated towards Toadette, who screamed as she desperately tried to run away. But the hand was a lot faster than her and it picked her up, taking her away.

'Thanks a lot, Mario!' Toadette screamed as she disappeared out of sight.

'Heh, that was funny,' Wario commented. 'Do it again!'

'Guys, you just ruined the story now!' Toadbert shouted.

'How?' Bowser Jr asked.

'Because we know it is a story!' Toadbert looked at Bowser Jr oddly, as if he was an idiot. 'Duh!'

'I will make you all forget it!' The same voice came again, and they all dropped to the ground.

Then they stood up a few minutes later, looking around.

'Hey, where did Toadette go?' asked Bowser Jr.

'No idea, but she can get to incredibly weird places in a few minutes,' Toad told him. 'Like one time, we were watching a movie when she disappeared and appeared again on the other side of the world! I know that because she told me when she came back five years later.'

'Awesome!' Mario cheered.

'I am so bored!' Bowser groaned. 'I am going to dance annoyingly!'

'NO!' Everyone else screamed, jumping on him to stop him from dancing.

Suddenly, there came a strange cackle of from the other side of the roof. They all glanced there and saw Rosalina standing where the laugh came from, grinning evilly.

'What the hell was that?' Wario glared at her. 'A laugh?'

'That is not important,' muttered Rosalina. 'I practised that for days!'

'So...Why exactly did you laugh like that?' Mario asked.

'Because...' Rosalina began. 'I am the murderer!'

Everyone gasped.

'DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!' Wario shouted, and then laughed, but then realised nobody else was. 'Heh heh...But still, it is a shocker!'

'You are the killer?' gasped Bowser. 'Is that why I saw you in your room looking through weapons when nobody was in there a few days ago?'

'WHAT!?' screamed Mario. 'Why didn't you tell us!?'

'Hey, calm down!' growled Bowser. 'I just thought she was making a salad, that's all!'

'What, with weapons?' Bowser Jr raised his eyebrow.

'Well, duh! Isn't that how everybody makes their salad?' Bowser glared at his son.

'Back to the situation at hand...' Rosalina rolled her eyes.

'No, that is NOT how everybody makes their salad!' Bowser Jr shouted at Bowser.

'Yeah! I make my salad with parts of dead Yoshi!' Wario said.

'Um...Ok,' Mario looked at Wario in fear. 'I make mine with-'

'SHUT UP!' roared Rosalina. 'Does anyone want to know why I murdered all your friends?'

'No,' everyone replied. 'We want to talk about how to make salad.'

'Yeah, well I don't!' screamed Rosalina. 'Now listen to me while I tell you why I murdered everyone!'

'Ugh, fine,' groaned Toadbert. 'But you better not be long.'

'Good,' Rosalina smiled. 'When I heard Mario and Peach were-'

'BORING!' Mario rolled his eyes. 'Can we just do the dramatic final battle and go home?'

'No!' Rosalina pathetically whined. 'Listen to my story!'

'Fine!' Mario shouted.

'Right. When I heard Mario and Peach were-'

'Hey, has anyone seen this spike on my shell before?'

'BOWSER!'

'Ok, sorry, sorry,' Bowser calmed her down. 'But still, has anyone seen it?'

'No, it looks like an infection!' Bowser Jr gasped. 'Stay away from me!'

'Fine!' Rosalina turned around and sat down. 'Don't listen to why I killed everyone!'

'Ok!' Everyone yelled.

'Now let's get back to talking about ways to make salad!' Mario cheered.

**BANG!**

Mario dropped to the ground, dead.

**BANG!**

Bowser dropped to the ground, dead.

**BANG!**

Wario dropped to the ground, dead.

Toad, Toadbert, Bowser Jr, and Rosalina turned around in shock as they saw the three collapse. They gasped at who they saw.

'It's...' Rosalina uttered.

'How are you here?' Toad gasped.

'Why did you kill them?' Toadbert demanded.

'It's impossible!' Bowser Jr cried.

Floating up and down at the end of the roof, was a very familiar person. She grinned as she put her gun away, and glanced up at the four.

'Hello, everyone,' Jojora greeted. 'Funny seeing you here.'

'What?' Rosalina gasped, not believing it. 'Why did you kill them three? I am the murderer!'

'No, Rosalina, you did not,' Jojora smiled. 'I put a spell on you to make you think you killed them all, when really I did. I was controlling you, Rosalina. I made you kill all o your friends, and you didn't even know. I-'

'Yes, I get it!' Rosalina muttered. 'But still...Why?'

'Everybody has been ignoring me recently! I didn't even get invited to the wedding! So I decided to get revenge, and it did pay off. I went into your body when you woke up on the plane, I was the shadow you saw. Once I was inside your body I could control you, do anything with you. I could even kill you. But first I wanted revenge on everybody. Pauline, Flurrie, Waluigi, Bowser, everybody. I even hired the Star Fox team to help kill you all! And now I have shown myself, and I bet you are wishing you never ignored me in the first place.'

'Wow, that was a mouthful...' Toad stared at Jojora in shock.

'How dare you! Everybody thought I killed everyone, but it was really you!' Rosalina growled.

'Yes, it was me,' Jojora continued. 'I even made you have an affair with Luigi. I made Daisy hate you. But there is a bright side. Luigi loved you!'

'What!? I would never have an affair with Luigi! I feel so sorry for Daisy...I feel so sorry for everyone that got killed...' Rosalina looked down.

'This is getting SO dramatic!' Toadbert whispered to Toad, who nodded and continued watching. 'If only I had some popcorn...'

'Yes, I feel sorry for them too,' Jojora said sarcastically. 'But you can't stop someone from dying, can you?'

'But you killed them!' screamed Rosalina, who began to run towards Jojora, but before she could reach her Bowser Jr pulled her back.

'She might have a trick up her...um...I have no idea. But she might have a trick!' Bowser Jr warned.

'I don't care!' Rosalina cried. 'Jojora killed all my friends, and I am going to stop her from killing again!'

'Technically, you killed them.' Jojora pointed out.

'Argh, shut up!' shrieked Rosalinaa who ran across the roof towards her.

'Oooh, feisty!' Jojora taunted, flying up as Rosalina swung a punch at her. 'Come on! Give a bit more effort!'

'Come on, let's help her!' Bowser Jr shouted, and the three ran towards Jojora too.

'Wow, the three musketeers are coming to kill me!' Jojora laughed.

She shot blue magic from her hands at the three, who all dodged. The explosion made another gaping hole in the roof. She continued to do it, and Toadbert wobbled and fell off the roof. But Bowser Jr grabbed his hand and pulled him back up before he could fall to the ground.

'Wow, thanks!' Toadbert adjusted his glasses.

'Watch out!' screamed Rosalina.

They both turned around and gasped as they saw another ball of deadly blue magic shoot towards them. They both dashed out of the way.

'STAND STILL!' screamed Jojora.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her leg and she glanced down. Nothing was there. Shaking her head, she focused on her four victims again. Then there was another tug on her leg. In anger, she glanced down and shot blue magic at where it was coming from, but she just made another hole in the roof.

'What the hell!?' she screamed, looking around.

'What is she doing?' Toad whispered, watching Jojora.

Suddenly, five shadows appeared next to Jojora. But then she realised they were not shadows. They were ghosts!

'Guys, look!' Rosalina pointed at Jojora and the five ghosts. 'Yoshi! Peach!'

'Ms. Mowz!' Toad cried.

'Vivian!' Toadbert gasped.

'Dixie!' Bowser Jr whispered.

'What are you five doing here!?' snarled Jojora.

'We are here to get rid of you for once and for all!' Peach shouted.

'Yeah!' the other ghosts yelled, and they all gathered around Jojora who screamed.

She began to shake uncontrollably as her eyes went blank. Her body went limp and Yoshi picked her up, disappearing in a flash of light. Peach followed, along with Dixie, Ms. Mowz, and Vivian.

'Wait, what just happened?' gasped Toad.

'I don't know, but it was awesome!' Toadbert cheered.

'I know it seems weird,' Bowser Jr began. 'But I don't think they were our friends...'

'What do you mean?' asked Rosalina, relieved that it was all over.

'Well, they looked completely different, plus they didn't stop to talk to us afterwards,' Bowser Jr told them. 'Don't you find that a little...odd?'

'Now that you say it...' Toadbert said. 'Nope!'

'Guys, look! A helicopter is coming!' Toad pointed to a black dot in the distance.

They all cheered and waved their arms frantically. The helicopter stopped above them and a ladder fell down next to them.

'Please climb on immediately,' a voice that sounded very familiar to Watt's said.

They all climbed on and the helicopter rose higher and higher. While Toad, Toadbert, and Bowser Jr chatted happily, Rosalina sat on the other side of the helicopter, looking through the window, thinking.

'Bowser Jr is right,' she said to herself. 'Those five were definitely not the ghosts of our friends. They were fake.'

She then noticed something very far away. She looked closer, but could not figure out what it was.

'What is that?' she muttered.

Then she saw it growing larger and larger. It got closer and closer to the helicopter, and it began to get pulled in. Screaming, she ran to the other side of the helicopter. The helicopter went straight inside the mysterious thing in the sky, and it all went black.

'...It is not over yet, Rosalina...'

...

A/N: The End. Or is it?

I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I am glad that you all read this story. Thanks again, and now I will probably start working on my other two horror stories that are already posted on this site and continue them. Please review on them ones too! By the way, I posted this chapter so quickly because I am going on holiday in a few days...so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this!

BYE!


End file.
